Pokemon x II: Titans of space!
by Tiger M. King
Summary: Sau phần một câu chuyện, mọi thứ dường như không chỉ đảo lộn ở thời gian mà cả không gian cũng đã bị ảnh hưởng. Và có lẽ chuyến du hành xuyên không gian này sẽ mang rất nhiều rủi ro. Tiger giờ đã lập gia đình và ở thế giới mới, cậu đã nhìn thấy một Hikari khác hoàn toàn với phần đâu. Liệu cả hai người có trở thành cứu tinh thêm một lần nữa không?
1. Chapter 1

-Pokemon Master Chronicle x Pokemon legendary trainer—

**Titans of space****  
**

…

Bùm!

"Abssssooooolllll!"

Một con Absol với đôi mắt đỏ ngầu dùng năng lượng tích tụ lên chiếc sừng màu đen của nó và chém về phía một con Flygon đang bay giữa trời. Nhanh như cắt, đôi cánh của Flygon liền biến đổi thành màu bạc của thép và chặn đứng đòn Spycho cut kia khiến Absol bị bật về phía sau. Ở phía trước nó là một Altaria liên tiếp dùng Dragon breath vào Flygon nhưng không thành do tốc độ đánh không bằng Flygon.

Chớp thời cơ, Flygon bay nhanh đến đỉnh cây cổ thụ gần đấy để chở một trainer lên lưng. Đó là một nữa trainer với mái tóc nâu đen được buộc kiểu đuôi ngựa đội lên mũ lưỡi trai đỏ. Mắt cô là một màu xanh thủy tinh, áo thun trắng, áo khoác đỏ viền trắng ngắn tay không gài khuy, một chiếc quần short màu xanh, đôi găng tay cao xu màu xanh lá và đôi giày vải cao màu nâu. Trên cánh tay phải cô là một tấm chắn bằng sắt và đeo trên cổ là viên ngọc Morganite màu đò tươi đính trong mặt dây chuyền hình con rồng màu trắng. Trên lưng là một cái balo màu đen.

"Chết tiệt. Mình nhớ là mình có làm sai bước nào trong kế hoạch đâu nhỉ?" Cô cắn răng, điều khiển Flygon bay bèn cạnh một con Charizard cái. Trên lưng Charizard là một con Pikachu cái với khăn đeo cổ màu đỏ đang giữ một cái lọ thủy tinh hình trụ chứa đầy nước với viên ngọc đỏ xanh lơ lửng bên trong.

"Hikari! Những Pokemon hoang dã ở phía đông đang rất tức giận. Chúng tôi không chặn hết được chúng. Đông quá!" Charizard và Pikachu nói.

Bên dưới Flygon với Charizard là một con Sceptile đang lập một hàng rào bằng rễ cây. "Mấy con Pokemon cứng đầu quá. Tạm thời ngăn chúng lại để không cho chúng vào được thành phố" nó nói.

"Ừm" cô gái đó, Hikari, gật đầu. "Mình nhớ là có sai kế hoạch đâu. Tại sao mà..." Cô suy nghĩ. Nhưng rồi nhanh chóng quay đầu nhìn thẳng lên trời khi cô cảm thấy khí của khoảng...4 người...làm pokemon của cô nhìn theo.

"Flygon! Sceptile! Nhanh chóng đỡ 'hàng'!" Cô hét.

Flygon bay lên và trên trời, 4 người rơi xuống, 2 nam 2 nữa. Flygon đỡ được một người là cậu nhóc nhỏ và Hikari phải với tay phải nắm lấy cọ áo của một cậu con trai còn lại. Sceptile dưới đất thì, với tốc độ của mình, nhanh chóng đỡ lấy hay người con gái trên lưng.

"Này! Không sao chứ!?" Sceptile hét lên.

Cô gái tóc nâu mở mắt ra để lộ đôi mắt màu xanh ngọc. Choáng váng, cô nhìn lên Sceptile đang nhìn cô một cách ngạc nhiên.

"Sceptile? Mà khoan, đây là đâu vậy? Mấy người đi chung với tôi đâu hết cả rồi!" Cô nói to.

"Con ở đây mà mẹ..." Cô nhóc kia nói, mắt xoáy mòng mòng.

"Tốt quá rồi Sapphira. Mà hai cha con Tiger với Neo đâu rồi nhỉ?"

Trong khi đó...

"Tôi đề nghị cậu nên giữ yên lặng nếu không muốn bị rơi từ độ cao 3500km..." Hikari nói một cách khó chịu.

"Ừ. Chỉ khi nào cô thả cổ áo tôi ra và đưa tôi với Neo xuống đất quý cô ạ!"

"Ba này..."

Cậu thanh niên đang lơ lửng trên trời với cổ áo đang được Hikari nắm chặt. Cô cũng đang cố giữ cậu, Tiger lại trong khi tay phải giữ cổ áo, tay trái giữ tay của Flygon.

"Từ từ. Flygon!" Flygon ngay lập tức bay vòng tròn ném cả hai người lên không và đỡ cô trên lưng với Tiger đáp trên lưng Flygon theo kiểu ninja.

"Cú nhào lộn hay đấy!" Tiger bình loạn.

"Ừ ừ. Đầy tiên là tìm chỗ đáp an toàn cái đã. Sceptile!?" Hikari nói vọng xuống với con thằn lằn cỏ phía dưới.

"Hai người đó an toàn!"

"Anh Tiger!" "Ba! Anh hai!" Hai người kia reo lên vui mừng.

"Blue, Sapphira!" Cậu thanh niên lúc nãy hét lên. Mặt cô thoáng qua nét nhìn ngạc nhiên và nhanh chóng trở về vẻ nghiêm túc như vừa nhận ra điều gì đấy.

"Ừm. Charizard, Pikachu!?"

"Phía Tây Bắc hiện giờ có rất nhiều thành phần nổi loạn. Tôi nghĩ đi về vùng núi phía Đông Bắc Rusturf Tunnel sẽ an toàn hơn và sẽ có thời gian lập ra kế hoạch mới trong vùng núi đó" Charizard nói từ tốn.

"Rusturf Tunnel? Không phải đó là một khu núi cao với mỏ than trong vùng Hoenn sao? Chẳng lẽ..." Neo nhanh nhảy nói, nhảy cả vào họng của Tiger.

"Ừ. Mà khoan...gia đình ta đang ở Sinnoh mà!" Tiger nói to.

"Tôi không biết và cũng muốn biết lí do vì sao 4 người rơi từ trên trời xuống nhưng đầu tiên tìm chỗ đáp trước đã. Sceplite? Charizard?"

"Sẵn sàng!"

"Được. Tất cả nhớ bán cho chặt vào đấy. Chúng ta sẽ bay với tốc độ cao. Flygon, đi thôi!"

"Này, chúng tôi có Pokemon riêng mà -!" Neo bị Flygon cắt ngang.

"Bây giờ gấp nên có Pokemon hay không cũng như nhau. Đừng có phàn nàn nữa!" Flygon hét khi đang bay, nghiến răng ken két. "Tôi dám cá là mấy người không muốn bị đám Pokemon nổi loạn này xé xác đâu!"

"Ha! Tôi nghi ngờ về điều đó đấy!" Tiger nói, cười tự mãn.

"Đến rồi!" Sceptile nói, nhảy lên cao trên những phiến đá với Blue và Sapphira đang bán chặt trên lưng. Cùng nhau, họ đáp an toàn trên đỉnh núi.

"Tiger! Neo!" Blue nhanh chóng leo xuống cùng cô bé kia chạy đến chỗ Tiger và Neo. "Anh có sao không?"

"Hehe, không sao không sao! Chỉ hơi tiếc vì không được hưởng cảm giác mạnh khi rơi trên trời xuống thôi! *Bốp* Sao lại đánh anh!"

"Đúng thật là..." Blue nói nhưng sau đó lài cười tươi. "Nhưng hai cha con anh không sao là tốt rồi!"

"Ừm!"

Nói chung là...cảnh gia đình đoàn tụ ta vẫn thường thấy trên những phim truyện Hàn trên Tivi. Ôi sao mà cảm động thế, khóc mất! (Griffinous: kệ nhỏ tác giả đang viết truyện đi mọi người!)

"E hèm. Xin lỗi vì phá đám giây phút đoàn tụ của mấy người" Hikari ho một cái, sau lưng cô là Flygon, Charizard và Sceptile đang đứng nhìn vào họ một cách khó hiểu. Còn Pikachu tay vẫn ôm cái ống thủy tinh, nhìn Blue với bọn họ với đôi mắt ngạc nhiên.

"Cô Blue? Tiger? Sao hai người lại ở đây?" Pikachu nói, nhưng dường như chỉ có Hikari, Neo và Sapphira hiểu tiếng của nó.

"Mấy người là ai? Sao cậu, Tiger và cô Blue đi chung với hai nhóc đó và...vì sao lại rơi từ trên trời xuống thế?" Hikari bình tĩnh hỏi. Mắt dán chặt lên Tiger và Blue đang ngạc nhiên. Sao Tiger lại xuồng là cậu và Blue là xưng là cô?

"Ế! Là Hikari đây mà!" Sapphire reo lên vui mừng. Nhưng sau lại thắc mắc với ánh nhìn khó hiểu của cô.

"Xin lỗi nhưng tôi nhớ là chưa bao giờ biết hay gặp hai nhóc cả"

"Ể!? Này này, tôi với Sapphira đã từng đấu Pokemon với cậu một lần rồi mà!" Neo hét lên chỉ thẳng vào mặt cô. Điều này làm cô thực sự bối rối nhưng sau đó cô lại nhận ra một điều gì đấy.

Neo định chạy đến những lại bị Tiger ngăn lại và lắc đầu. "Không được. Chúng ta không nên -" nhưng lại bị Hikari ngắt lời bởi câu nói hết sức bất ngờ.

"Tôi hiểu rồi. Hai người không phải là Tiger và Blue mà tôi biết và hai người đó cũng không phải là gia đình. Khí của hai người lại rất lạ, khác xa so với khí của người thường ở đây. Và đừng hỏi tại sao tôi cảm nhận được khí!" Hikari nói trước khi Sapphira có thể mở miệng hỏi. "Chung quy lại, chỉ có khả năng duy nhất là...tất cả các người đến từ thế giới khác song song với nơi đây"

Cô nói và giải thích với một gương mặt lạnh tanh.

Và vâng, cả nhóm khi nghe thế đều im bặt. Cho đến khi 2 cha con Tiger và Neo phá vỡ sự im lặng.

"Oh yeah! Thế giới khác, khu vực khác, thách thức mới và cuộc phiêu mới ơi! Ta đến với mi đây! Hú hú!" Neo và Tiger đưa hai tay lên cao và hét to lên trong khi Hikari nhìn họ như đang nhìn một lũ thiểu năng. Cô thở dài.

Lại có thêm chuyện phiền phức nữa đây...

Cả nhóm đang ngồi quanh một nhóm lửa nhỏ khi tìm được một cái hang nhỏ trong Rusturf Tunnel. Hikari thì đang ngồi ở cửa hang nhìn lên bầu trời ánh sao kia.

"Hà! Ngon thật đấy!"

"Ừm! Không ngờ là Hikari có thể làm món cháo chỉ với vài berry mà ngon đến thế!"

Neo và Sapphira hà một hơi rồi đặt chén cháo xuống nền đất và quay ra cửa hang. "Ne. Sao cậu không ăn đi?" Saphira và Blue từ tốn hỏi.

"...Mấy người cứ ăn rồi đi ngủ đi. Tôi không có đói. Ngày mai sẽ là một ngày dài và bận rộn đấy" Hikari nói lạnh lùng, lấy tay vuốt vuốt Pikachu đang ngủ say trên đùi, tay vẫn ông chặt ống thủy tinh.

"Khỏi. Tôi thức cho, ai lại để con gái thức canh bao giờ!" Tiger cười nhoẻn miệng. "Mà này, cái ống mà con Pikachu đó đang ôm với ngọc đỏ xanh bên trong là gì thía?"

Cô trầm ngân một lúc rồi nhìn về phía cậu. "Có vẻ mấy người đáng tin đấy. Tôi sẽ kể.

Thật ra đây là viên ngọc linh hồn biểu tượng cho dòng chảy của sự sống trong khu vực Hoenn. Nó vốn nằm ở nơi con người không được phép đặt chân đến. Nhưng, cách đây khoảng 2 tuần thì lúc tôi cùng vài người bắt được nhóm vận chuyển Pokemon hiếm cùng với những vật phẩm trái phép thì phát hiện vièn Ngọc này trong một cái xi-lanh. Điều tra ra thì chắc chắn nó là viên ngọc linh hồn. Bở vì cũng chính 2 tuần trước có nhiều hiện tượng kì lạ xảy ra"

Gia đình Tiger chăm chú nghe. Thở dài, Hikari nói tiếp.

"Sau đó thì cái tên đó đưa tôi nói là 'Nhóc chắc biết sẽ nên làm gì' và cuối cùng tôi, bất đắc dĩ, phải đưa viên ngọc này trở về chỗ của nó. Không biết vì sao đám trộm đó có được nhưng phải tạm thời đẹp nó sang một bên -"

"Khoan đã. 'Tên đó'?" Neo hỏi.

"...Steven.." Hikari nói, nghiến răng.

"Steven? Cháu - à không, em quen với Steven hả?" Blue thắc mắc.

"Không sao. Cô cứ gọi là cháu cũng được. Mà đúng, tôi cũng quen Steven. Còn vì sao thì tra gia phả gia đình..." Hikari nói nhỏ ở câu cuối.

"Mà ngủ đi. Mai còn -"

"Vậy nghĩa là cậu là một trainer rất mạnh phải không!?" Neo và Sapphira hỏi, đứng lên.

"Nếu vậy thì sao?"

Neo liền lấy một quả Greatball và Sapphira cũng vậy. "Sao trăng gì nữa. Làm một trận 2 chọi 2 đi! Người thua sẽ phải thực hiện 5 yêu cầu của người thắng!"

Và Hikari khá sốc về điều này. "...Tôi không chấp nhất con nít"

"Thôi nào. Hay là cháu sợ thua?" Tiger nói, nhếch mép thách thức. Ta có thể thấy cục tức to trên đầu cô.

"Đánh thì đánh. Sợ gì! Nói trước là đừng có hối hận à" Hikari cầm theo hai quả Pokeball và đi ra cửa hang với Neo và Sapphira chạy theo.

"Ta sẽ đấu double và theo luật đấu tự do. Sẵn sàng chưa?" Neo và Sapphira thả Magmortar và Electivire ra. "Mọi lúc mọi nơi!"

Với một động tác nhanh, Hikari thả ra 2 Pokemon của cô đó là con Charizard lúc trước và Lucario. Nhưng Lucario cứ nhắm nghiền mắt lại, không mở ra. Và điều này khiến cho Neo và Sapphira rất thắc mắc.

"Được. Coi bộ cậu không để ý đến Type-advance nhở. Vậy coi như trận này kết thúc nhanh đây. Magmortar, fire blast! Electivire, Thunderpunch!"

"Rất sẵn lòng!"

Từ trong nòng súng của cánh tay phải Magmortar xuất hiện một quả cầu lửa. Sức nóng ngày càng mãnh liệt hơn và liền bắn về phía Lucario vẫn bình chân như vại, đứng chôn chân tại chỗ. Tất nhiên nó lãnh trọn đòn fire blast của Magmortar. Nhưng điều mà cả Tiger, Neo, Sapphira và Blue cùng 2 đối thủ nặng kí kia không để ý là có một lồng sáng xanh mờ khi Lucario bị dính đồng tấn công.

Bên Charizard thì Electivire tung lôi quyền về phía con thằn lằn lửa. Không ngần ngại, Charizard bay thẳng đến cú đấm điện ấy nhưng lại bay theo một vũ điệu...Dragon dance... "Charizard, Dragon dance và dùng tốc độ né tránh đồng tấn công! Đồng thời..."

Khi đấy, chỉ vài giây ngắn ngủi, mọi việc diễn ra như một cuộn phim quay chậm. Cả người Charizard sáng lên và biến đổi trở thành Mega Charizard X. Cùng lúc ấy, viên ngọc Hikari đeo trên cổ phát ra luồng sáng xanh, và con ngọn lửa, Lucario nhảy ra và hạ xuống đất rất nhẹ nhàng. Cả hình dạng nó đã thay đổi, vẫn mang vẻ chiến binh hoang dã nếu tiến hoá mega nhưng trên ngực, cánh tay và bắp đùi nó là một lá chắn sắt và trên đấy và bên khuôn mặt nó nữa, là những vết bớt màu vàng đang phát sáng.

Và điều bất ngờ nhất. Nó không hề bị ảnh hưởng từ đòn Fire Blast của Magmortar khiến Neo và những người khác rất ngạc nhiên.

"Sao...sao có thể...?" Tiger khá là bất ngờ với điều này.

Electivire bị phân tâm và đòn Thunderpunch đã bị Charizard chặn lại trong bàn tay nó nhẹ như không. "Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Chiếc vuốt của Charizard phát ra màu chằm và chém về phía Electivire nhưng nó nha chóng dùng tay còn lại chặn đòn của Charizard và bước nhanh về phía sau.

"Làm sao mà Lucario không bị ảnh hưởng từ đòn đánh vừa rồi chứ?" Sapphira nói to.

"À. Cái này, nói đơn giản là một dạng tiến hoá, Artifact evol. Bây giờ thì bạn của tôi có khả năng Flash Fire, cũng cảm ơn cái boost miễn phía nhá, lúc nãy tôi có ra hiệu Lucario dùng Calm Mind nữa đấy" Hikari nói, nhếch mép.

"À. Cái này, nói đơn giản là một dạng tiến hoá, Artifact evol. Bây giờ thì bạn của tôi có khả năng Flash Fire, cũng cảm ơn cái boost miễn phía nhá, lúc nãy tôi có ra hiệu Lucario dùng Calm Mind nữa đấy" Hikari nói, nhếch mép.

Bọn họ vẫn còn ngỡ ngàng. "Lúc nãy cậu đánh rồi nhỉ? Giờ thì Lucario, Dark Pluse!"

"Lucarrrrr!" Lucario nhảy lên và tích tụ quả cầu xoáy màu đen trong tay trái, một tay duy nhất, là đòn Dark Pluse và nó phóng thẳng về phía Magmortar. "Magmortar, Thunderbolt!" Tia điện tích tụ trong nòng của nó và phóng ra, chặn đứng đòn bóng tối kia. Hai luồng năng lượng gặp nhau và nổ tung, bụi bay đầy trời.

"Sao vội thế, bọn tôi còn chưa khởi động đấy..."

"Cái gì!? Thế quái nào!" Neo và Magmortar đang há hốc mồm. Vì ngay trước mặt họ là một con Lucario với quả cầu xoáy Aura sphere tay phải, Shadow Ball tay trái và trong miệng là năng lượng màu chàm, Dragon Pluse. Mắt của Lucario lúc này đã mở ra và nó phát sáng màu xanh, không phải là đỏ bình thường.

Magmortar không thể nào tránh được. BBBBÙMMMMMM!

Nó đã hứng trọn đòn liên hoàn đó của Lucario và đứng choạng vạng trên sân. "Chán thật đấy, tưởng sẽ trụ lâu hơn thế" Hikari nói một cách tiếc núi.

"Hừm! Electivire! Cross Chop!" Sapphire ra lệnh. Con Pokemon điện liền giương cao nắm đấm, chém một đòn chữ X về phía Charizard. "Charizard, Fire Punch!" Charizard nắm tay lại, lửa toét lên, gầm một cái, nó đấm thẳng về Electivire.

Và Electivire đã bị lừa. Sapphira nhanh chóng nhận ra đó là do tốc độ quá nhanh của cú đấm tạo ra ảo ảnh. Nó thực ra là một cú đấm móc trái. "Electivire, phía trái! Nhanh!" Đã quá muộn. Charizard đấm thẳng vào má trái của Electivire khiến nó ngã nhào ra. Nó cố gượng dậy.

"Không!"

Bên kia, Magmortar và Neo đang có khoảng thời gian khó khăn với Lucario. Con sói chiến kia cứ thu hẹp cự ly đánh lại và liên tiếp tung đòn Force Palm hay Blaze Kick. Magmortar thì lại chỉ thích hợp với đòn cự ly xa và tốc độ không nhanh bằng nên nó tránh theo những câu lệnh của Neo một cách vụng về.

"Thật kì lạ..." Tiger nói nhỏ.

"Sao thế?" Blue quay sang chồng mình, vẫn còn thấy lo cho cuộc chiến này.

"Khi evol như thế và dùng cả 3 move cùng lúc, đáng lẽ dù mạnh tới đâu, Magmortar cũng phải ngất rồi chứ. Với lại Lucario hiện giờ chỉ cần một đòn nhẹ là kết thúc trận chiến rồi. Chẳng nhẽ..."

Tiger lườm sang Hikari, cô đứng khoanh tay, đầu cúi xuống nhưng nếu để ý kĩ, có thể thấy một cái nhếch mép rất nhẹ trên môi dưới đôi mắt sắc đá.

"Chẳng nhẽ...nhóc này không đánh thực sự và nãy giờ chỉ đang đùa giỡn như mèo vộn chuột thôi ư?" Tiger nghiến răng. 'Có thể evol cùng lúc như mình và Draco nhưng vẫn có thể bình thản mà cuời trên chiến trường. Chẳng nhẽ nghĩa là Hikari này đủ mạnh để KO Neo và Sapphira chỉ trong một lượt thôi ư!?' Cậu cảm thấy máu mình sôi lên phấn khích ở cái suy nghĩ đó.

"Chết thật, Magmorar, Armageddon!" Một ngọn lửa với nhiệt độ cực cao bao bọc lấy Magmortar khi khi Lucario tung đòn Force Palm vào nó. Năng lượng lửa cháy rực lên và nổ tung và nứt hết cả nền đất dưới chân. Lucario thì không sao nhưng nó bị đánh bật lại một quãng khá xa. Khói tan.

Một lần nữa, Lucario đã làm gia đình Tiger ngạc nhiên...

Dang hai lòng bàn tay về phía trước, bọc lấy toàn thân nó là một lá chắn hào quang xanh xen kẽ với vàng và đỏ. Và hai màu xanh đỏ là màu của chiêu tối thượng, Armageddon...

"Không...không thể nào..." Giờ đây Neo và Tiger đã thực sự sốc. Armageddon có thể đánh được cả Pokemon có khả năng Flash Fire nhưng tại sao...tại sao Lucario không hề hấn gì cả.

"Đúng là nguy hiểm thật đấy" Hikari phủi bụi khỏi áo khoác. "Bắt buộc Lucario phải đùng đến 2 tay để chặn một đòn đánh. Chiêu lúc nãy đúng là nguy hiểm thật"

Tiger hét "Chẳng lẽ ý cháu là -"

"Aura shield..." Lucario ngẳng đầu lên, tấm lá chắn lúc nãy đã biến đổi. Giờ đây, nó mang màu đỏ và cam của lửa và đang bọc lấy Lucario. Nó làm động tác y như khi dùng chiêu Armageddon lúc nãy. "Aura shield, có thể bảo vệ Pokemon khỏi bất kì đòn tấn công. Nếu đòn đấy là một đòn special, Lucario sẽ dùng chính đòn đấy tấn công lại với sức mạnh gấp đôi"

Và giờ đây, Neo và Sapphira đã thực sự sốc. Hikari, Lucario và Charizard nhoẻn miệng. "Lucario, Armageddon lên Electivire, Charizard, Dragon Claw lên Magmortar! Kết thúc nhanh!"

"Chết thật rồi! Magmortar, Focus Blast! Electivire, Heaven Fury!"

Vuốt của Charizard sáng lên và nó lao vào Magmortar với tốc độ cao. Magmortar chuẩn bị bắn ra quả cầu năng lượng như sau đó bị tê liệt. "Di chứng từ đòn Force Palm..." Neo lẩm bẩm một cách cay đắng khi nhìn thấy Magmortar ngã xuống, bất tỉnh vì đòn chém mạnh từ con rồng lửa.

Electivire tích điện lại quanh cơ thể và phóng ra những luồng sấm sét cực mạnh. Lucario không ngần ngại , lập tức ra chiêu Armageddon. Hai luồng sức mạnh gặp nhau và Armageddon, với sức công được nhân đôi, phá chiêu hệ điện mạnh mẽ kia và giáng xuống Electivire một ngọn lửa với sức nóng mạnh mẽ. Nó gục xuống.

"No way! It impossible!" Neo rống họng lên mà than. Sapphira thì ngậm ngùi thu lại hai đồng đội đã 'hi sinh'.

"Đã nói là hai người sẽ hối hận rồi mà. Chậc, có vẻ không có ai tin mình nhở" Hikari đi đến với Lucario và Charizard đã trở về như cũ. "Sao? Vậy là tui có 5 lần được ra lệnh ra hai người rồi nhể?" Cô nhếch mép.

"Ờ...mà cái chiêu lúc nãy là sao thế? Bá cmn đạo rồi..." Neo chộp lấy tay Hiakri bắt lên bắt xuống làm cô muốn chóng cả mặt.

"Tôi sẽ...không nói!"

"Trận lúc nãy quả là tuyệt nhỉ. Lần đầu tiên ba thấy dạng evol này đấy!"

"Ba!" Neo và Sapphira quay lại. "Nhưng cược thì đã cược. Hai đứa chịu trách nhiệm. Ba đi đây ~~!" Tiger nói rồi nắm tay Blue bỏ đi một bước vào hang, không thèm nhìn lại.

"Quéc! Ba có phải là ba của tụi con không thế!"

"A hèm" Hikari ho nhẹ một cái. "Giờ thì...yêu cầu thứ nhất..." Neo và Sapphira nuốt cái ực, chờ điều tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra.

"Đi ngủ đi"

"...Hả?" Neo và Sapphira nhìn Hikari với đôi mắt khó hiểu. Chỉ vậy thôi á? Chứ không phải bình thường người ta hay sai vặt một cái gì đó thôi à.

"Cái biểu hiện ngốc như con cá lóc đó là sao? Yêu cầu của người chiến thắng đấy! Hay là..." Cô đột ngột kề sát mặt của hai người. "...Đang suy nghĩ đen tối gì trong đầu thế?" Hikari nói một cách mờ ám.

"Không! Không có gì hết! Tôi ngủ đây!"

Nhìn hai người bạn mới quen vắt giò mà chạy về hang, cô chỉ có thể lắc đầu mà cười. Không để ý Lucario đang nhìn cô một cách lo lắng.

~*~*~*~Đêm đó~*~*~*~

"Này Neo, con có thức không đấy?" Tiger quay sang cậu con trai nằm bên cạnh hỏi nhỏ.

"Vâng. Từ khi ba hỏi đấy ạ..." Cậu ngáp một hơi dài, ngoác cả miệng ra.

"Coi bộ Hikari này...khác với Hikari mà ta biết ở thế giới của ta nhỉ? Tính cách, kĩ năng chiến đấu và khả năng nữa" Tiger thầm tán thưởng cô nhóc lạ mà quen đối với họ.

"Ờ. Đúng thật...mà đang đừng nhắc đến 'kỉ niệm cay đắng chứ!" Neo rít lên khi nhớ đến trận đấu vừa nãy. "Suỵt! Im! Mẹ con với Sapphira đang ngủ kìa nhóc nhỏ!" Tiger bịt miệng cậu  
lại rồi cũng thả ra.

Quay đầu về cửa hang, cả hai người lén nhìn bóng một người con gái nhổn đang ngồi lặng lẽ dưới ánh trăng với vài người bạn của cô.

"Vậy thì ta đỡ phải lo và bảo vệ Hikari rồi!" Neo nói, cười cười. "Mà thôi con ngủ trước đây. A lê hấp!" Neo giựt một cái lấy luôn cái áo khoác của Tiger đang đắp rồi quay ra ngáy luôn.

"Thằng nhóc này..." Tiger cười mỉm. Nhưng rồi lại tiếp tục nhìn Hikari một cách trầm ngâm.

"Dù là vậy. Nhưng mà sao cứ có cảm giác rằng nếu không bảo vệ kĩ, Hikari sẽ biến mất mãi mãi thế. Và cả khí của nhóc này nữa. Nó..." Tiger nhắm mắt lại.

"Nó nóng bỏng như một ngọn lửa, tinh khiết như màu trắng nhưng đồng thời...rất lạnh lẽo...Hai cảm xúc trái ngược trong một linh hồn sao?"

'Chẳng lẽ nhóc đang nhớ đến ai đó và cảm thấy cô đơn ư?...' Tiger nghĩ thầm. Nhưng rồi cơn buồn ngủ lại ập đến và lần này, cậu đã ngủ say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hikari'POV

Tôi cứ ngồi trước cửa hang canh chừng, tay phải đang cần và vuốt nhẹ một chiếc sáo ốc đơn giản đã được mài giũa như đã từng qua tay nghệ nhân. Cái vỏ ốc này, là quà tặng lần gặp cuối của mình với cậu ấy. Chậc, kể ra cũng gần 10 năm kể từ ngày đó rồi nhỉ...

"Agghhh!" Cánh tay phải của tôi bỗng nhiên bị co giật rồi nhức hết cả lên. Tôi rít lên, nắm chặt cổ tay lại, và rồi cơn đau đó cũng biến mất. "Chết tiệt..." Tôi rủa thầm.

"Vết cắt ở cánh tay phải cậy hở miệng ra rồi à? Cũng phải, biến chứng từ chất độc chết người đó đây dễ gì mà mất nhanh thế được"

Quay đầu sang bên trái, tôi thấy Lucario đang ngồi thiền cạnh tôi. Mắt nhắm khít lại. Tôi cười mỉm rồi chống tay về phía sau đầu, nằm xuống.

"Có lẽ là vậy. Chất độc này y học hiện giờ phải bó tay mà. Mạng tôi lớn mới sống được đến 4 năm đấy! Kể từ ngày tôi mới bước chân vào cuộc hành trình...cái khu rừng Pinkwheel đó..." Tôi cắn răng, nhớ lại cái cuộc trạm trán lúc còn ở Unova.

"...Mà này...cậu tính...mà thôi...cái vỏ ốc đó là sao thế?" Lucario quay sang tôi.

"Nó...là món quà kỉ niệm cậu ta đưa cho tôi. Cũng 9 năm rồi, cậu ta cùng vài người khác đã quyết định đi trên con đường mà họ chọn. Cậu ấy muốn mạnh hơn để bảo vệ những thứ mình yêu quý nên quyết định trở thành Pokemon Ranger..." Tôi nhắm mắt lại, hồi tưởng cái quá khứ giờ đây chỉ còn là giây phút mờ nhạt.

"Lúc đó cả hai cũng mới 9 tuổi nhỉ. Hôm đó tôi còn khóc bù lu bù loa mong họ đừng đi nữa mà! Trẻ con thật đấy" Lucario lắc đầu.

"...Tôi cũng tặng cậu ấy một mặt dây chuyền nữa...nó có thế chứa ảnh bên trong. Nói là nếu trên hành trình cậu ấy có thể bỏ vào đấy một tấm ảnh để có thể tạo ra và lưu kí ức của riêng mình..."

"Cậu cũng tốt nhở..."

"Không..." Tôi nhìn lên mặt trăng lẻ loi giữa trời. "Tôi không tốt đến thế đâu...bởi vì bây giờ tôi cũng không còn nhớ rõ quá khứ của mình nữa..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Này này, nhanh lên, ở đây nè Neo..."

"Suỵt! Nhỏ thôi Sapp, không thì..."

"Mà anh có chắc là được không Tiger?"

"Chắc chắc trăm phần trăm sữa tươi nguyên chất!" Tiger nói nhỏ, đưa ngón tay cái lên.

"...Sữa tươi gì ở đây!?"

"Éc!" Gia đình Tiger nhìn lên trên. Đứng khoanh tay lại trên cành cây cao chót vót là Sceplite đang nhìn họ một cách tức giận.

"He he he...Không có gì?" Neo gãi đầu. Bị phát hiện rồi...

"Tck!" Quay đầu lại đằng sau là con Lucario vẫn đang nhắm nghiền mắt, gầm gừ rất đáng sợ. "Hikari đã nói là mấy người tạm thời không được đi đâu hết và giao bọn tôi nhiệm vụ canh gác đấy! Tưởng trốn dễ lắm à!?" Lucario hét lên trong đầu họ bằng thần giao cách cảm khiến cho Neo, Sapphira và Blue phải ré lên rồi bịt tai lại.

"Biết rồi biết rồi. Về chỗ căn nhà bên bờ sông là OK chứ giề!" Tiger đứng dậy. "Chậc, đường đường là vệ thần mà lại nghe theo hai Pokemon..."

"Đi!" Lucario rống lên. Ngay lập tức nó tạo ra 4 aura sphere chuẩn bị ngắm phóng đi.

Tại sao gia đình Tiger phải trốn và nghe theo mấy Pokemon này? Sự đời nó dài lắm. Nói chung chuyện là như thế này...

Sáng nay...

"...Tuyệt số giách bà con ơi!" Tiger và Neo liền vắt chân chạy về phía bờ sông. Cách đó không xa là một căn nhà nhỏ bằng gỗ rừng. Xung quanh đây thì cây ăn quả khá là nhiều và gần đó có cả một cánh đồng hoa và hồ nước lớn với đủ loại Pokemon cùng nhau sinh sống và chơi đùa nữa.

Tất cả những gì trong đaafu Blue và Sapphira nghĩ lúc này là: có một nơi đẹp và thanh bình nằm trong tận rừng sâu như thế này của Hoenn ư!?

"Sao cháu biết chỗ này thế?" Blue quay sang khỏi, cầm trên tay là rổ Berry mới hái được trên đường đi.

"À. Steven giúp cháu tìm chỗ ở khi còn đang ở đây. Số là cháu không thích ở nơi đông người và ngột ngạt như trong thành phố nèn Steven cùng vài người xây cho cháu căn nhà gỗ ở đây" Hikari nói, mở cửa nhà ra.

Trong căn nhà rất tươm tất nhưng chẳng có gì nhiều. Một cái giường ngủ bên cạnh khung cửa sổ. Một bộ bàn ghế gỗ với vài cái tủ nhỏ chất đầy sách và cái bếp nhỏ ở góc phòng. Hikari lấy rổ berry từ Bluechip và để nó cạnh bếp cùng vài cái túi nhỏ rồi ba người trở ra ngoài.

"Sapp! Sapp! Chỗ này mà làm khu tập luyện và đã luôn này!" Neo chạy lại, kéo cô em gái đến một khu đất trống gần sông. Ở đấy có vài thân cây, tảng đá to và vài lốp xe ô tô được sắp xếp lại theo bố cục nhất định. Trong giống như một phòng tập ngoài trời vậy.

"Là cậu sắp nó như thế à?" Sapphira quay sang hỏi Hikari với đôi mắt long lanh. Quả nhiên là cô với Neo khoái chỗ này rồi đây.

"Ừ" Hiakri nói, thả Sceptile và Lucario ra rồi dặn chúng điều gì đó.

"Tuyệt thật đấy. Tưởng chỉ có mình là có nhà bên bờ sông thôi chứ!" Tiger khen, sau lưng cậu là con Blaziken. "Giờ có sân tập rồi. Hay là mình đấy đi ha! Sapp! Ba! Hikari - hở?"

Neo liền ngạc nhiên khi thấy Hikari đang cưỡi trên lưng Flygon với Pikachu đang ôm ống thủy tinh ngồi trước. "Tôi còn vài việc phải làm. Mấy người cứ ở yên đây, đừng đi đây hết, cũng đừng giáp mặt với người lạ. Ở đây không có nghĩa là an toàn đâu" Hikari nói trong lúc đeo cái balo lên lưng.

"Ể! Tính giam lỏng à!" Sapphira và Neo hét lên. Riêng Tiger và Blue vẫn giữ nét mặt bình tĩnh.

"Không! Nói chung cứ chờ ở đây đến khi tôi về. Đừng có mà đi theo, tôi giao Lucario và Sceptile canh rồi, cho dù có làm cho mấy người bị thương thì cũng không đi đâu hết. Xong. Flygon, may đi nào" nói rồi Flygon lấy đàn rồi bay vút đi.

Để lại Neo với gương mặt khá là hài...

"Wwhhhhhaaaaaaatttttttttt!"

Và đó là điều đã xài ra...

...  
~*~*~*~*~*~Hiện tại~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Electivire, Earthquake!"

"Blaziken, High jump kick!"

Electivire liền đấm hai nắm tay của nó xuống đước đất tạo ra một cơn chấn động lớn nhưng Blaziken chịu được nó, con gà lửa nhảy lên cao, tung một cú cước cực mạnh vào Electivire khiến nó bổ nhào và bất tỉnh. Kết thúc luyện tập.

"Lại thua nữa rồi..." Neo than, thử Electivire vào lại bóng trong khi đó Blaziken có vẻ khoái chí với thành tích mới của mình.

"Con còn non với còn nhiều thứ để học lắm. Chả trách con thua với Sapphira khi đấu trận hôm qua" Tiger cười cười, lấy tay xoa đầu con gà lửa.

"Đáng lẽ là hai đứa con thắng rồi. Nếu mà không tại con Lucario với các chiêu gì đó của nó thì có thể Magmortar đã dùng được hết toàn lực và KO nó với Charizard rồi" Neo nói một cách cay đắng.

"Thôi thôi. Nghĩ như thế nào con cũng còn non. Thôi, đi vào nhà đi, chắc mẹ con nấu ăn xong rồi" Tiger với Blaziken ung dung đi vào nhà vời Neo bi đang bịu mỏ đi theo sau.

Họ ung dung đi vào nhà, ung dung ngồi xuống, ung dung cầm bát đũa lên, ung dung ngồi ăn...

"...Thế quái nào ngồi ăn cũng bị canh thế này?"

Đang ngồi thiền ngay cửa vẫn là Lucario đó. Nghe tiếng, nó quay đầu sang Tiger, nói cụt lủn: "Mấy người, ăn. Tui, canh"

"O...kay...?"

Thở dài, Tiger cầm đũa lên rồi cứ thế mà ăn. Đột nhiên cậu khựng lại, mắt cậu liếc qua ngoài cửa sổ giờ đã bị hơi sương phủ một cách kì lạ. Lucario và Sceplite có vẻ cũng chú ý đến sự thay đổi đột ngột trong không khí. Ngọn lửa hồng trong bếp tưởng chừng như tắt hẳn khi có ngọn gió lạnh buốt thổi qua.

"...Blue, Sapphira, cố đừng để cho lửa tắt" Tiger nói nhỏ, tai mắt cậu vẫn đang tập trung chú ý đến những thay đổi nhỏ. Blaziken khà một ngọn lửa nhỏ và bếp làm nó cháy bừng lên. Căn phòng dần ấm trở lại.

"Chuyện gì thế này...?" Neo hỏi ba mình cẩn thận.

"...Bên ngoài chắc chắn có gì đó xảy ra rồi. Dựa theo khí ba cảm nhận được thì hiện giờ tốt nhất là ở trong đây" Tiger siết chặt tay phải lên hai Pokeball trên thắt lưng. Sẵn sàng động thủ.

"Nhưng mà..." Sapphira thật sự đang lo cho những gì đang diễn ra.

"Nghe lời cha nhóc đi" Lucario quay sang Sceplite. "Cậu ở đây. Để tôi xem chuyện gì đang diễn ra" gật một cái, con thằn lằn lá dìu Neo, Sapphira và Blue về gần ngọn lửa và tại ra lá để duy trì nó. Lucario quay sang Tiger "Chắc trainer đây biết nên làm gì rồi nhỉ?"

"Tôi lớn tuổi không có nghĩa là vô dụng đâu đấy" Tiger nói, nhếch mép. "Cứ là những gì mi nghĩ trong đầu đi. Ta canh cho" nói rồi cậu lại ô cửa gần đó rồi lau một vòng tròn nhỏ trên kính. Nhìn qua đó cậu thấy rất nhiều Pokemon hệ băng nhưng chúng đều hành xử rất kì lạ. Đặc biệt là đôi mắt và những hành động của chúng. Y như là bị mất kiểm soát vậy.

Giờ đây bên ngoài đã phủ bởi một lớp tuyết mỏng do nhiều Pokemon dùng hail. Tiger cố gắng xác định số lượng chúng nhưng do lớp tuyết mờ trong không trung nên cũng không khả quan. Cậu nhắm mắt lại.

"...Gần 100 Pokemon...lần này là quá đông rồi đấy" Tiger và Lucario cùng nói một thời điểm.

"Chúng ta nên hạ hết chúng hay là cứ ở trong đây?" Tiger trỏ ngón tay cái về cánh cửa. Lucario đưa tay lên cằm suy nghĩ.

"Cứ ở trong đây. Bình thường sẽ bị tấn công ngay nhưng đừng lo, tôi giải quyết được. Cậu ngồi chung với gia đình mình đi" Lucario nói nghiêm túc và đi ra giữa phòng. Tiger làm theo, vẫn canh phòng. ,ộp lúc sau cơ thể Lucario được bọc trong ánh sáng vàng và xanh.

Nó thay đổi hình dạng trở thành Lucario mà Neo và Sapphira đã đấu hôm trước. "Khoan đã, tôi nghĩ nó giống như mega evol. Chỉ khi Pokemon tương tác với trainer chứ?" Sapphira nhìn Lucario một cách ngạc nhiên.

Lucario, hiện giờ đã Artifact evol ngồi xuống và chắp hai tay lại. Ánh sáng vàng và xanh tỏa ra khắp căn phòng. "Đây là điều mà chính tôi còn không hiểu huống chi là cậu. Artifact evol mới được Hikari phát hiện ra gần 3 năm nay và hiện giờ chỉ có cô ấy dùng nó được thôi"

"Mong là có thể tiếp tục tránh tiếp xúc với đám đó đến khi Hikari cùng những người khác trở về"

Trong tích tắc, mắt Lucario mở ra, sáng lên một màu xanh rực rỡ.

Bên ngoài tiết trời giá rét là những Pokemon đang cuồng nộ. Chúng phá đường, đốn cây, những khu đất mà chúng đi qua đều bị chúng bới lên toang hoang cả. Nhưng đôi mắt của chúng lại khác, không có vẻ khát máu và dữ tợn như hành vi của chúng. Chúng mang nỗi đau, sự hoảng loạn, nỗi sợ hãi.

Đây không phải là điều mà chúng muốn làm. Nhưng có gì đó đã thúc ép chúng.

Tất cả những điều này xảy ra từ khi viên đá đấy đã biến mất.

~*~*~*~Trong khi đấu, tại đỉnh của Sky Tower~*~*~*~*~*

Cộp. Cộp. Cộp. Cộp.

Hikari và Pikachu đứng trên đỉnh toà tháp cao quý này. Những đám mây đem xám xịt cùng với những đợt sét liên hồi làm cho toà tháp này trông có vẻ hoảng sợ uy nghi. Hikari quan sát rồi đi đến trung tâm đỉnh tháp, nói to.

"Ta đem đến cho mi vật mi yêu cầu rồi đây! Đếm đến 3 nếu không dọn hết mớ mây mù này đi và đưa ta đến chỗ ngươi thì chuẩn bị tâm lý mấy đồ đi nhá!" Cô hét lên đe dọa.

Và đáp lại nó chỉ là tiếng sấm gào thép vang trời.

"...Một..." Cô bắt đầu đếm, thật chậm.

"Ơ, tớ không nghĩ chúng ta nên làm vậy đâu Hikari..."

"...Ba! Pikachu, dọn dẹp chỗ này sạch sẽ đi!"

"Thế ếu nào! Số 2 đâu mất rồi!?"

"Nói là làm. Pikachu, Lighting Vo -!"

Greeeccccccckkkkkkkkkk!

Tiếng gầm như xé toạc cả bầu trời. Bỗng những đám mây đen tan dần, ánh sáng chiếu xuống chỗ hai người cùng với những làn khói trắng bắt đầu bốc lên. Dưới chân họ xuất hiện biểu tượng Therdian màu xanh lục. Nó sáng lên. Và trong giây sau đó, họ biến mất...

"Hay thật đấy Hikari, ta tưởng người chỉ giỏi to mồm, không ngờ lại làm thật" một giọng nói phát ra ẩn sau những đám khói trắng xung quanh. Hikari biết rõ, rất rõ đó là ai.

"Còn cả Cẩm gì nữa. Là mi làm ta mất kiên nhẫn đấy ông già!" Cô khoanh tay lại, hét to. Ta có thể thấy một sinh vật dài, to lớn chuyển động trong màn khói trắng.

"...Mà ngươi lấy được nó chưa?"

Cười nhoẻn miệng, cô lấy trong balo ra một viên ngọc màu xanh lam được bọc trong lớp vải dày và giơ nó lên cao.

"Theo yêu cầu, tôi lấy nó cho ông rồi đấy" cô ném nó về phía cái bóng kia. Ngay lấp tức, viên ngọc đã được nó hấp thụ hẳn. Từ chiếc vằn trên người nó sáng lên màu vàng rực. Khói tan dần, để lộ ra kẻ lạ mặt kia.

"Tốt. Đúng là chỉ có ngươi là tin tưởng được"

"Đừng có mừng sớm quá!" Pikachu khoanh hai cái tay mập của nó lại.

"Đúng. Giờ thì đến lượt tôi yêu cầu đây, y như bản cam kết" cô nghiêm túc, và lấy cái nình thủy tinh quen thuộc kia ra rồi giơ nó về phía tên kia.

""Nó cho ta nghe tất cả những gì ngươi biết, bao gồm cả viên ngọc này nữa, Rayquaza"

"Hô hô, trainer từng làm cho hội Liên Hiệp Quốc và quốc tế phải điêu đứng đầu hàng với cái đầu mưu mô của mình giờ lại phải đi 'hỏi đường' một Pokemon già như ta à" Rayquaza nhếch mép, cố gợi nhớ lại cho Hikari cái kỉ niệm nửa khóc nửa cười đó.

"Đủ rồi đấy rồng già! Giỡn nhay với tôi là không xong đây đấy. Với lại tôi đã nói là không nhớ rõ về việc đó rồi mà!" Hikari hét lên thật to, hai hàm răng nghiến lại ken két.

"Chủ đề chính chủ đề chính..." Pikachu nhắc hai người họ.

Rayquaza nhìn xuống con người nhỏ bé nhưng tràn đầy sức mạnh trước mặt mình, trầm ngâm một lúc. "Chắc ngươi chưa biết nguồn gốc của viên đá linh hồn (Soul Stone) nhỉ?" Hikari gập đầu.

"Ngươi biết đấy, từ thởu xa xưa, Ngài Arceus đã sáng lập ra vũ trụ này và canh giữ nó. Trong quá trình tạo nên vùng đất đai Ngài cảm thấy một nguồn sức mạnh vô song nằm sâu dưới đại dương bao la kia.

Ngài đã chọn những địa điểm đó để tạo nên đất liền và sau đó chắc người cũng biết Ngài đã làm gì nhỉ" Hikari hiểu điều gì xảy ra sau đó, Arceus đã 'sinh' ra những Legendary Pokemon để xây dựng nên hành tinh này. Lần lượt là bộ ba kiến tạo để tạo ra khái niệm không gian, thời gian, phản vật chất cho thế giới này cho đến những vị thần nhỏ cai quản những điều nhỏ nhói và ý nghĩa như vị thần chiến thắng Victiny. "Tất nhiên là tôi biết"

Gật đầu, Rayquaza tiếp tục. "Trong một lần đi kiểm tra lại các thành quả của mình, Ngài phát hiện ra những vùng đất nơi phát ra nguồn năng lượng xưa kia phát triển tươi tốt màu mỡ, đất đai phù phiêu thời tiết ôn hoà. Ngài cảm thấy hứng thú với điều kì diệu đó nên bắt đầu tìm hiểu về chúng. Và trong cái ngày tận thế, khi trái đất bị các tảng thiên thạch tấn công, Ngài đã tìm ra một thứ có thể cứu vẫn được thế giới sau ngày kinh hoàng đấy"

"Ẩn trong những dòng mạch của sự sống ở một nơi xa xăm tách biệt với thế giới này, nơi mà hàng tỉ năm chỉ có bóng đêm ngự trị, duy nhất một thứ tồn tại nơi đó mang theo mầm và nhịp đập của sự sống chính là Soul Stone. Viên đá đã duy trì sự sống của hành tinh này"

Cả Hikari cùng Pokemon của cô chăm chú nghe theo lời kể của Rayquaza. Cô không hề nghĩ rằng sự sống của hành tinh lại dựa vào một thứ không-hề-liên-quan đến thế. "Khoan, chẳng lẽ cái viên Soul Stone đó là viên này sao!?"

Rayquaza cười thầm. "Để kể xong đã. Sau đại họa ấy, tất cả chúng tôi gần như tuyệt vọng khi chứng kiến những vùng đất mà chúng tôi cùng nhau dựng lên. Ngài không hề bỏ cuộc...Ngài dùng Soul Stone đó, dùng năng lượng của nó cố gắng làm một điều gì đấy cho hành tinh này. Một hi vọng nhỏ nhoi trong tim mạch bảo Ngài rằng, nơi này chưa thế 'chết' được"

"Và phép màu đã xảy ra..."

"Soul Stone tự tách mình ra thành từng mảnh nhỏ ghim xuống nơi nguồn năng lượng xưa kia. Một luồng sáng tinh khiết tỏa ra, thắp lên những tia sáng đầu tiên trong những đêm u tối"

"Từ những nơi đấy, long mạch lan ra khắp cùng trời góc biển, kích thích các mần sự sống phát triển. Nó che chở và bảo bọc những loài cuối cùng sống sót trong ngài định mệnh đấy. Tất cả chúng tôi đều đã rất ngạc nhiên và vui mừng khi biết rằng hành tinh này, ngôi nhà chúng tôk yêu quý nhất, vẫn chưa đến ngày tàn"

"Dùng phép màu kì diệu đó cùng với sức mạnh của mình, chúng tôi và Ngài cùng nhau xây dựng lại hành tinh này. Một khoảng thời gian khá lâu, nhưng cuối cùng nó đã được bù đắp"

"Những mảnh vỡ ấy giờ đây, sau hàng ngàn năm đã trở thành một viên đá hoàn chỉnh, tiếp tục nhiệm vụ của mình. Để bảo vệ chúng, Ngài đã tạo ra cho chúng một không gian riêng biệt cách xa với mọi sự xâm phận từ bên ngoài. Như để đáp lại, những viên Soul Stone ấy lại một lần nữa tách ra. Chúng chọn cho mình những người chủ xứng đáng để cùng chúng tôi xây dựng và bảo vệ nơi này qua hàng triệu năm"

"Thế còn viên Soul Stone xưa kia?"

"Trở lại viên Soul Stone kia, giờ đây chỉ còn là một viên đá nhỏ còn sót lại. Ngài Arceus tuy thấy rằng bề ngoài nó cũng chỉ là một viên đá bình thường, nhưng sâu bên trong nó mang sức mạnh thuần thút tinh khiết nhất. Ngài đã cất giữ nó, trả nó về không gian nó vốn thuộc về và ở lại đấy, canh giữ và bảo vệ nó cho đến ngày hôm nay. Ngay cả chúng tôi, những đứa con của Ngài cũng không được phép biết nó ở đâu cả. Chỉ duy nhất Arceus đi được đến đó mà thôi. Nhưng mà..."

Rayquaza cúi đầu xuống bằng tầm mắt của Hikari, nói giọng thật trầm. "Nếu bất kì ai sở hững được nó sẽ có được nguồn sức mạnh vô song thay đổi toàn vũ trụ này. Nhưng. Nếu ai đó ngu ngốc phá hủy nó, toàn bộ vũ trụ này sẽ bị rối loạn và cuối cùng...biến mất"

Pikachu giờ đây run run bám chặt lấy vai Hikari. Cô thì vẫn giữ được nét bình tĩnh nhưng ta có thể thấy rõ từng giọt mồ hôi chảy dài trên gương mặt trái xoan kia.

"Cho người biết luôn" Rayquaza ngẩng cao đầu lên lại. "Tất cả những viên đá tiến hoá và những viên đá tăng sức mạnh hiện giờ đều là do những viên Soul Stone tạo thành đấy" Rayquaza cười thầm ở cái nét ngạc nhiên trên gương mặt Hikari.

"Cái quái! Chẳng lẽ những viên water stone, moon stone rồi mega Stone cho đến những viên riêng cho mấy Legendary như Soul Drew hay Sapphire orb đều...đều là..."

"Đúng" Rayquaza gật đầu. "Có thể viên ngọc ngươi đang đeo trên cổ là Soul Stone không chừng"

"Đừng có đùa!" Cô quát. "Cái viên ngọc này vốn đã nằm trong ta từ lâu rồi"

"Thôi, người vống cứng đầu mà, nói cũng chả ích gì. Nhùng nói trước, ngươi nên mau đem nó trở về chỗ cũ nhanh nhanh đi trước khi khu vực này trở nên hoang tàn"

"Ông có nói nó -" Rayquaza cắt ngang, "Ở sâu thẳm trong rừng, nơi cây đại thụ của sự sống và những linh hồn đang trị vì, khi những ngôi sao bắt đầu tỏa sáng rực rỡ nhất, cánh cổng của định mệnh sẽ mở ra"

"Mật ngữ hay là chỉ dẫn nhỉ" Hikari nói, nhếch méo khi nhớ những lời con rồng đại biểu của Hoen, của Therdian vừa nói.

Quay lưng lại phía con rồng xanh, Hikari cầm một quả Pokeball trong tay và thả ra một con rồng với bộ lông màu trắng. Nó tru lên một tiếng, lửa toé lên từ chiếc đuôi của nó. Nó nhìn về phía Rayquaza với đôi mắt xanh kia, lặng lẽ. "Lâu rồi không gặp nhỉ, cô bạn..." Rayquaza nói nhỏ với con rồng kia.

Gật đầu thật nhẹ, nó đưa đôi mắt nhìn về Hikari. Giữa hai người dường như có thần giao cách cảm nên dù không nó một lời, hai người cũng hiểu ý nhau.

"À mà trại ta chuyển lời với Dark Trainer nếu ngươi gặp hắn. Nói với hắn rằng ta sẽ không cản đường hắn nữa nhưng hãy luôn làm theo những điều mà con tim hắn mách bảo"

Không nói một lời, Hikari và Pikachu nhảy lên lưng con rồng kia bay đi. "Tôi sẽ nói" Hikari nói nhỏ, khoé miệng hơi cong lên.

"Rốt cục mục đích của mi là gì Hikari..." Rayquaza nghĩ tiếc nuốt khi cô rồi khỏi. "Chối bỏ con đường trải lụa đào sau khi giành được chức quán quân, mi lại một lần nữa biến mất...vòng lặp mi phải chịu đựng suốt 3 năm..."

"...Mi...mục đích và chân lý của mi là gì...? Mi từng nó là sẽ chối bỏ định mệnh và đội diện với thánh thần, liệu mi có làm được điều đó không..."

'Hả vị anh hùng của bóng tối? Rốt cục mi thật sự là ai...?'

~*~*~*~*~Trở lại với gia đình Tiger~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gggrrrrraaaaoooooo!

RẦM!

"Hự!" Lucario hơi thỏn tay xuống nhưng tiếp tục cố gắng tạo ra tấm lá chắn. Nó thở dốc. Những con Pokemon ngoài kia đang cố phá vào.

"Thôi đi Lucario, để tôi ra xử hết chúng đi! Cứ để thế này thì -!" Neo đứng phắt dậy định xông ra cửa nhưng khựng lại khi thấy một chiếc lá sắc nhọn ngay trước mắt cậu. Là Sceptile.

"Không...được...nếu mà cậu...đánh th..thì...khu vực này...sẽ..." Lucario lắp bắp.

"Nhưng cứ ở 1 chỗ như thế này trước sau gì cũng tiêu! Để tôi -!"

Bíp bíp bíp bíp bíp bíp!

Neo lại một lần nữa bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng kêu inh ỏi phát ra từ...Pokedex của Tiger!? Ngạc nhiên, cậu bật nó lên, nàm hình đang để chế độ liên lạc bằng âm thanh. Khoan, Pokedex có chế độ trò chuyện hồi nào thế!?

"Chú Tiger! Cô Blue! Lucario! Sceptile! Có nghe tôi được không? Có ai không trả lời đi!" Một giọng khá là quen thuộc với họ vang lên. Hikari!?

"Hikari! Là cháu ư?" Blue ngày lập tức chộp lấy Pokedex Tiger cần trong tay hét vào. "Này!"

"Cháu đang ở đâu thế? Mau đến đi mọi chuyện bắt đầu tồi tệ rồi đây này!"

"Cậu đến đây mau đi để tôi còn xử cậu nữa!" Neo và Sapphira hét vào màn hình.

"Tôi có thể nói chuyên với Lucario được không...?" Blue gật đầu, đưa Pokedex lại cần con sói xanh đang ngồi kia. "Sao thế Lucario? Thế này không giống cậu đâu"

"Thế cậu muốn tôi làm gì!" Lucario gần gừ, bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn.

"...Tôi đến rồi. Chờ khoảng...30s...30s thôi và lúc đó" Hikari cố ý nói to cho mọi người nghe thấy.

"Mấy cậu muốn chém nướng nấu canh xào luộc chỗ này thì sao cũng được" Tiger nhiẻn miệng. Cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra một Hikari đang cực kì tức giận ở đầu dây kia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hikari'POV

Bíp.

Tôi tắt chiếc Pokedex cũ kia đi vào bỏ vào túi. Tôi thở ra khói, tất nhiên vì cái khu vực của riêng tôi hiện giờ bị bao phủ bởi tuyết mà. Tôi đang bay cùng con rồng trắng trên bầu trời đêm này. Ko ai để ý đến chúng tôi cả.

"Tôi đã hứa là xong trong 30s thôi nên cậu biết chắc nên làm gì rồi chứ" tôi đứng thẳng dậy, nhoẻn miệng. Pikachu đã mang cái ống thủy tinh và vài vật dụng tôi mang theo chờ ở một khu rừng gần đây nên...cứ thoải mái.

"Chiến đi..." Tôi khuỵu gối xuống, tay trái chống lên lưng của con rồng trắng, tay phải đặt lên ngực. Viên ngọc đeo trên cổ tôi sáng lên, tôi và nó bao bọc bởi ánh sáng màu trắng. Trong giây ngay sau đó, con rồng trắng hoá thành những mảnh ánh sáng trắng và bọc lấy tôi.

"Burst!" Ngay lập tức, những ngọc lửa cháy rực đỏ cả một vùng trời.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Phía dưới, những Pokemon như Froslass, Weavile và Abomasnow tiếp tục hoành hành. Bỗng nhưng khí trời ấm dần lên, một cái bóng đen lớn in trên mặt tuyết làm cho chúng phải ngước nhìn lên cái bóng của một con thú hình rồng trên bầu trời. Nó nhanh chóng bay xuống với tốc độ âm thanh chém những Pokemon băng.

Vài con Weavile tránh ra khỏi được đường bay. Tức giận chúng dùng đòn Night Slash, những chiếc vuốt sắc nhọn chém thẳng về con thú kia. Một chọi trăm...

"PPPPPEEEEEEEERRRRRREEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Trước khi những chiếc vuốt kia có thể xé nát da thịt, cả ngưỡng con thú kia được bao bọc bởi 2 vành đai lửa. Vành đai lửa đó nổ tung, hất văng những con Weavile ra xa. Chúng bất tỉnh ngay sau đó.

'CòN 8s nỮa, pHải NhaNh lÊn..." Con thú đó bay lên với đôi cánh trắng ở hai tay. Nắm chặt nắm tay lại, tích ngọn lửa bừng cháy ở bên trong, ngọn lửa bao quanh nó ngày càng mãnh liệt hơn. Chúng chuyển dần thành màu xanh. Những con Pokemon kia dường như không biết sống chết là gì. Chúng cứ lao đầu vào con thú đó mà đánh. Froslass thì dùng Shadow ball, Weavile thì Sucker Punch.

Còn 3s...thời gian tưởng chừng như dừng lại...

Và trong 2 giây sau cùng, một tiếng gầm rú cháy bỏng vang trời tưởng chừng như có thể nghe được ngoài vũ trụ kia.

"SCAR RED DRACONIC STRIKE!"

Một quả cầu lửa như thiên thạch đỏ và những vàng đai lửa màu vàng, xanh dương, và cam bao phủ lấy con thú kia. Quả cầu cháy mãnh liệt hơn, đẩy ngược lại tất cả đòn tấn công.

Ngay sau đó, tất cả những gì có thể nghe là thấy được là một vụ nổ lớn màu đỏ lửa với ngọn lửa cháy xuyên thủng cả bầu trời và ánh sáng trắng xen kẽ xanh chói loà.

"SCAR RED DRACONIC STRIKE!"

"Quắc đờ phiếc!?"

"Nhỏ này định phá hết khu này lần nữa á!?"

"Ý mi lần nữa là sao Sceptile!" Neo hét toáng lên, đồng thời thả Galade trong khi Sapphira thả Gradevoir ra tạo ra một tấm chắn tâm link kiên cố trên đầu. Ngay khi đó, nó nhà nổ...tung...quắc đờ phiếc?

"Khụ khụ...còn ai vẫn đang ở thế giới của người sống không nói cái gì đi?" Tiger lồm cồm ngồi dậy và đỡ Blue lên. Ai ai cũng choáng hết cả.

"Vui lắm đó ba..." Neo ho khù khụ trong khi đó Galade và Sceptile dọn mấy tảng đá 'vô tình' bay vào trong nhà sau vụ nổ. Mà nó...có vẻ không còn là cái nhà nữa.

Lucario cũng đã trở về dạng bình thuờng, nó nằm phịch xuống đất, thở dài. "Cậu ấy lại làm quá lên rồi..."

"Mà lúc là cái gì thía? Em có nghe cái gì đó" Blue vừa hỏi, xoa xoa trán.

"À. Anh chắc chắn đó là - "

"Có ai còn sống không?"

Ngay lập tức Neo và Sapphira quay ngoắt đầu về sau, về phía một Hikari với Charizard đen trui, mình đầy vết xước.

"...oi" Neo đực mặt ra.

"Sao hai người nhìn như mới đi lò than về vậy?" Vâng, đen như than. Đó là điều mà gia đình Tiger đang nghĩ.

Hikari chỉ im lặng và thả hết Pokemon còn lại của cô ra khỏi bóng. Không đời nào cô sẽ nói rằng sau khi dọn dẹp sạch sẽ mấy Pokemon kia thì đang đáp xuống bị trượt chân rớt xuống đống than.

"Ể! Cậu dọn hết khu này rồi còn gì để cho chúng tôi hưởng sấy nữa!" Neo cố gắng thay đổi chủ đề. Nhưng cậu cũng không giỡn. Cái khu này giờ nhìn như có quả bom nguyên tử vừa mới thả xuống. Những Pokemon kia thì đen như Hikari và bất tỉnh nằm la liệt đước đất. Bỏ qua cái đó đi, hell, đến cả con suối cũng khô cạn luôn rồi.

"Xin lỗi. Chắc tôi làm 'hơi' quá. Dù sao thì đến yêu cầu thứ 3 của tôi này Neo, Sapphira" Hikari ra hiệu Pikachu đưa ống thủy tinh cho Tiger. Cậu nhướn lông mày lên, nhìn cái ống, rồi nhìn Hikari, rồi nhìn cái ống.

"Tôi xin lỗi nhưng tôi không có đủ tiền để mua viên ngọc này. Cháu rất tốt nhưng chú rất tiếc"

"Trời ạ. Ý cháu là chú cùng mọi người đi đem nó về chỗ cũ đi. Lucario và Sceptile sẽ chỉ đường cho"

Sapphira chớp chớp mắt. "Tại sao chứ? Không phải cậu ràng chỗ này hơn ư?"

"À. Chỉ là tôi còn vài việc phải làm nhưng đừng lo, tôi sẽ bắt kịp. Tôi sẽ cho tất cả Pokemon đi theo mấy cậu cho. Dù sao ngay cả tìm được nó nhưng chỉ có dòng tộc Aura Guardian mới có thể mở cổng ra được Lucario nhỉ" Hikari giải thích, mép miệng khẽ nhếch lên. Lucario hừ một cái rồi đứng dập, phủi phủi gối.

"Sau vụ này cậu phải đãi tôi một bữa đấy..." Con sói xanh cằn nhằn.

"Aura Guardian? Mà khoan, nếu cháu không mang theo Pokemon thì sẽ tự vệ bằng gì!" Tiger lo lắng. Dù là người lạ nhưng dù gì trong thế giới cậu, Hikari là đứa con gái của em rể cậu mà. Không lo sao được.

"Không sao. Cháu vẫn còn vũ khí để chiến đấu mà" Hikari cười mỉm rồi sải bước về phía đông bắc. "Mong mọi người đến đó an toàn. Lucario, chắc cậu còn nhớ nơi đó ở chỗ nào nhỉ?"

Lucario chỉ gật đầu. Kenji, Blaziken của Tiger, thì đưa nắm đấm ra phía trước. "Yên tâm. Tôi còn ở đây thì còn lâu mới có người đụng tới họ được"

"Okay! Giờ thì ta đi đến nơi đó là nơi nào?" Blue chắp hai tay lại về phía sau.

"Sacred tree of life"

"Thế rốt cục chỗ này là Sacred Tree Of Life của mấy người đó hả?..." Neo nói cụt lủn.

"Nó nhìn giống như..."

"Một khu vườn đá thì đúng hơn!" Neo kết thúc câu của Sapphira một cách giận dữ.

Hiện giờ sau một chặng đường dài trên lưng Flygon, Charizard cùng vài Pokemon khác, họ đang ở sâu trong rừng và trước những rặng đá to lớn. Nơi này dường như không có dấu hiệu của con người. Chỉ đá, cỏ, đá, cây, tôi đã nói đá chưa?

"Bỏ qua cái Scar ciếc gì đó đi. Đến 1 than cây còn không có nữa nó chi là cái cây to mà ngươi kể Lucario à" Blue đang cùng Blasti của cô dò tìm bất cứ thứ gì nhìn như một cánh cổng hay một thân cây. Dường như là vô vọng.

"Mà khoan, bố đâu rồi mẹ?" Sapphira hỏi trong lúc cô nhờ Electivire nhấc vài tảng đá lên.

"Chắc là đi đây đó làm vài việc riêng tư rồi" Flygon nhếch mép. Ngay từ đầu nó ghét cách Tiger hạ cánh trên lưng nó rồi. Ghét cay ghét đắng.

"Này! Muốn gì hả!?" Neo kề mặt sát Flygon gầm gừ.

"Thôi đi Flygon. Không phải lúc để cãi nhau đâu! Chắc là đi tính kế gì đó mấy rồi. Đằng nào thì lại đây nhanh lên" Lucario nói vọng lại. Con sói xanh đang đứng trước một phiến đá to bao phủ bởi rêu xanh dày đặc.

"Cái gì thế? Làm ơn đừng nó với tui cái này là Sacred Tree Of Life..." Sapphira hờ hững.

"Một phần thôi. Chỉ có những người thuộc dòng tộc Aura Guardian mới có thể mở phong ấn cánh cổng vào Sacred Tree Of Life. Chờ tí nhá" Lucario đặt lòng bàn tay lên tảng đá và tập trung aura và nó. Blue lúc đầu không hiểu gì hết nhưng sự kiện sau làm cô hiểu ý của Lucario là gì.

"Đừng nói là -"

Bỗng dưng, từng lằn màu xanh xuất hiện xen kẽ trên viên đá Lucario đang đứng trước. Nó sáng lên rùng mình một cái. Sau đấy từ đó xuất hiện ra một tấm khiên chắn aura tàng hình khổng lồ rồi vỡ ra thành từng mảnh nhỏ. Ánh sáng cầu vồng hiện ra. Mọi người phải lấy tay che lại.

Ánh sáng tan dần. Và trước mắt nhóm Neo là một khung cảnh thần tiên...

Ánh sáng phương bắc chói loà trên bầu trời. Phía dưới luồng sáng ấy là cây đại cổ thụ có thể nó là trăm người ôm với những khúc rễ lo dài từ trên cành cao xuống mặt đất. Tán lá của nó phát ra những vầng sáng dịu êm của cầu vồng bảy sắc. Khu vực quanh thân cây là những quả cầu màu vàng kim bay lơ lửng như những đom đóm, những bức tượng đá to khắc hình của những Legendary Pokemon và những Aura Guardian. Khu này chẳng có cái gì là vẻ hoang tàn như ngoài kia cả.

"Đẹp quá..." Blue, Sapphira và Gardevoir dán mắt vào khung cảnh diệu kì trước mặt.

"Đây là Sacred Tree Of Life ư..." Neo cùng với những Pokemon khác (ngoài Lucario) đã bị hút hồn bởi vẻ đẹp của nó.

"Chào mừng các cậu đến nhà tôi..." Lucario cố gắng nở nụ cười ấm áp. "Tôi không nghĩ là có ngày sẽ quay lại đây đấy"

"Nhanh lên, đi vào thôi nào -"

"Tất cả các người đứng lại đó"

Cộp.

Hikari đang bước từng bước thận cẩn thận vào một nhà máy điện bị bỏ hoang. Cô đang cố giữ bình tĩnh hết mức có thể nhưng vẫn có thể nét hoảng sợ trong đôi mắt xanh thủy tinh đấy. Từng giọt mồ hôi chảy dần hai bên má.

Uầy. Chả là Hikari của chúng ta sợ ma. RẤT sợ ma. Và đây là nhà máy bỏ hoang nên...biết ntn rồi đấy.

"Không...không đời nào mình, Hikari Ketchump lại đi sợ ba cái vớ vẩn như thế..." Cô lắc đầu thật mạnh, cố trấn tĩnh mình lại. "Chỉ cần lấy được nó, Aurora Sword rồi trở lại nhóm Neo là xong...gahh!"

Cô thét lên, nhảy về truớc một bước khi cảm thấy một bàn tay lạnh trên vai. Cố gượng mắt nhìn trong bóng tối nhưng không thấy gì cả. Cô lại tiếp tục đi nhưng có phần nhanh hơn. Nuốt nước bọt, cô lẩm bẩm 'thần chú'.

"Không có gì phải sợ, không có gì phải sợ, không có gì phải sợ, không có gì phải sợ..."

"Hù"

"Kiyaa!" Hikari ngay lập tức đá chân phải móc về phía sau và nó trúng...một...ai đó...không phải ma...

"Này! Hù tí thôi có cần phải động thủ như thế không!?" Giọng này, quen quen.

"Chú Tiger?" Hikari như muốn hét lên lần nữa. "Sao chú đi theo cháu! Cháu nói là đi Scar Tree Of Life đi, cháu đi theo sau mà!"

Tiger lồm cồm đứng dậy, tay vẫn xoa xoa má trái xuýt xoa. "Mém xéo quai hàm cmnr" Tiger cằn nhằn, đi trước Hikari.

"Chú chưa trả lời câu hỏi của cháu đấy"

"Thì đơn giản là đi theo cháu thôi. Cháu vốn rất sợ ma mà. Với lại con gái con lứa ai cho đi một mình ban đêm" Tiger cười khì khi thấy Hikari đỏ mặt và cúi đầu xuống khi bị phát hiện.

Hai người họ cùng nhau đi trong im lặng. Cho đến khi Tiger phá vỡ bầu không khí đó.

"Biết không Hikari, cháu rất khác Hikari thế giới chú, con em rể chú, nhưng đồng thời lại rất giống"

Hikari ngay lập tức chú ý đến lời nói.

"Cháu cứng cỏi và ít phụ thuộc hơn nhiều. Cũng khá là vô cảm đấy. Hikari của chú yếu đuối và mau nước mắt hơn. Bù lại nó rất gan dạ và sẵn sàng giúp đỡ và bảo vệ những điều mà nó yêu quí. Điều đó cũng khá giúp ích trong cuộc chiến cuối của chú khi còn sức mạnh..." Tiger nắm chặt hai lòng bàn tay lại.

Hiakri thì chỉ im lặng. Hikari mà Tiger vừa kể là Hiakri trước đây, là Hikari của 8 năm trước. Cô không còn như thế được nữa.

"Chú Tiger"

"Gì?"

"Sau này, nếu có thể, chú kể cho cháu nghe vài điều về thế giới chú đang sinh sống không?" Cô nói nhỏ.

"Tất nhiên là được! Mà khoan có ánh sáng..."

"Tìm được nó rồi, Aurora Sword!" Cô đi nhanh hơn. Nhưng rồi khựng ngay lập tức. Khịt mũi thật nhẹ, Hikari nhanh chóng kéo Tiger về phía sau.

"Cái quái?"

"Không thể nào, còn ai đó ở đây!"

Tiger cảm thấy một sự hiện diện quen thuộc. Rất quen thuộc. Đột nhiên đất đước chân họ tung lên thật mạnh rồi nử ra một đoạn nhỏ. Một sinh vật màu đen bay lên từ đó. Nó bắn ra hàng chục quả cầu bóng tối Shadow Ball về phía Hikari và Tiger. Hai người nhảy ra tránh né kịp thời. Hikari thì khuỵu xuống đất, cắn răng. Một quả Shadow Ball đã sượt qua chân cô làm nó bỏng lên.

Tiger cầm ngay quả Pokeball trên thắt lưng nhìn lên sinh vật đã tấn công họ. "Mi là ai! Sao lại ở đây là tấn công ta!?"

"Ngươi chưa nhận ra kẻ thù cũ của ngươi sao, Tiger?"

Khói tan dần, để lộ ra sinh vật, nói đúng hơn là linh hồn của sinh vật nào đấy. Tiger bây giờ mắt chữ O mồm chữ A, cắn răng lại thật chặt rồi rủa thầm. Cậu đã nhận ra rồi.

"Clockarren...không ngờ đấy..."

"Clock...arren?" Hikari cảm thấy khó hiểu. Tiger và sinh vật này, biết nhau ư?

Con sinh vật bóng tối nở một nụ cười đầy man rợ đủ để khiếp sợ những Pokemon hoang dại nhất. Nó nói một cách căn hận. "Mi. Bọn mi đã giết ta hơn 17 năm về trước. Các nguơi không thế phá hủy bóng tối hoàn toàn đâu. Linh hồn ta may mắn còn được tồn tại và ta đã đến đây, trú ẩn ở nơi hoang tàn này. Ngươi, các ngươi..."

"Vệ thần các ngươi! Ta sẽ trả thù!" Nó thét lên vang trời. Tiger cắn răng lại thật chặt. Tay cậu sẵn sàng trên tất cả quả Pokeball. Cậu sẵn sàng đối đầu nó một lần nữa.


	3. Chapter 3

Uỳnh!

Sau đấy lần lượt vài Clockarren xuất hiện dùng những đòn bóng ma tấn công túi bụi vào hai người họ. Chúng đáng vào giữa nhằm tách hai người ra để dễ dàng xử lí hơn. Tiger tiếp tục nhảy qua nhảy lại tránh những chiêu Shadow ball và Flamethrower liên hoà. Cậu cắn răng, với tay thả con Pukachu và đối tác đáng tin cậy, Kenji, ra.

"Kenji, Blaze Kick và Clockarren bên phải ngang hông! Raichu, dùng Magnet Rise thủ ngay!" Tiger hô to, đồng thời cạnh tay vào Mega rong đeo trên cổ tay trái. "Mega evol nào Kenji!"

Kenji ngay tắp lự tung một quả hỏa cước trời giáng về phía Clockarren to lớn kia. Bất ngờ và nổi đoá lên, nó đấm quả đấm xuống nền đất tạo ra một cơn địa chấn kinh hồn, earthquake, nhưng không hề có tác dụng gì bởi Raichu đã dùng Magnet Rise trước đó rồi.

"Tên vệ thần này...!"

"Hehe. Chưa kết thúc sờn vậy đâu! Đập nhừ tử chúng nào!"

"Đừng có mơ!" Các con Clockarren rùng mình một cái và chúng bắt đầu chuyển hình dạng thành nhiều Pokemon khác như Gengar, Metagross, Scizor, Manetric,...nhưng tất cả chúng đều mang màu tối của sắc tím và có luồng khí đen bao bọc.

"Thế quái nào! Tại sao các ngươi có thể biến hình được chứ!?" Tiger cùng những Pokemon của cậu hả to miệng, quá đỗi ngạc nhiên.

"Ha. Khi mất thứ này ta sẽ được thứ khác đấy. Giờ thì chuẩn bị đi bán muối đi!"

Trong khi đó, Hikari đang phải nhảy qua nhảy lại tránh những đòn liên hoàn kia với cái chân phải bị thương một cách vụng về. Hàm răng nghiến chặt, mặt chảy mồ hôi ròng vài tay phải liên tục giơ lên để dùng tấm sắt bọc tay đỡ những đòn Shadow Claw và Ice Fang.

"Ngừng vùng vẫy nhảy nhót đi! Lần này ta sẽ không để yên cho ngươi nữa 白火龍! (Shiro Hiryū)" Clockarren vừa nói biến thành Druddigon và dùng Dragon Claw đánh Hikari bật ngược lại. Cô chống tay xuống đất, khuỵ gối trái, tay vuốt mép miệng có vệt máu nhỏ chảy ra.

"Cái quái? Ý ngươi là Bạch hỏa long à! Thế thì nhầm địa chỉ rồi!" Hikari với lấy cái thanh sắt nằm trỏng trơ gần đó rồi đưa lên cao đỡ tiếp đòn Fire Fang rồi đánh vào ngang mặt Clockarren, miệng thổi thổi lòng bàn tay. "Nóng nóng nóng nóng! Gahh!" Cô vung thanh sắt lên đỡ Ice fang của Clockarren khác. Nói sao nhỉ? Do sự thay đổi nhiệt độ đột ngột nên thanh sắt nó...gãy luôn.

"Chết mợ!"

"Chết đi Kazenryujin! Ta sẽ không nhẹ tay như trước nữa!"

"Quay quay quay! Nhầm địa chỉ rồi. Nếu muốn trả thù thì tìm Kazenryujin gì của ngươi ý, hay là chú Tiger đi. Các người quen nhau mà!" Hiakri lồm cồm mò lấy thanh gỗ dưới đất.

"Tất cả mọi chuyện, nguyên nhân của cuộc chiến đều do ngươi và đối tác của ngươi, Raikenryujin gây ra! Mi nghĩ rằng phong ấn ta là ta để yên à!?" Clockarren nói một cách cay đắng.

"Hả? Nói gì ta nghe không rõ!" Tiger thả Lapras cổ đại của cậu ra dùng Ice Beam đóng băng vài Clockarren lại.

"...Mi không nhớ bọn ta sao Kazenryujin? Không phải mi đã từng sánh bước với Ngài ấy để tại ra bọn ta cùng lũ vệ thần để canh giữ thế giới sao? Không phải mi là người đã từng trọng dụng ta hơn cả Dracogeddon, cùng ta chu du các chiều không gian. Nhưng cũng chính là thứ đã phong ấn ta sao!?" Clockarren gào ầm cả lên làm chấn động đất dưới chân.

"Thế quái nào...?" Tiger tròn mắt, trong đầu, những làn sương làm kí ức về các kiếp trước của cậu lu mờ dần. Rồi hiện ra hình ảnh của vụ trụ xưa kia, hình ảnh cậu cùng những guardian khác và sinh vật trắng tinh khiết và màu đen huyền ảo đứng nhìn Arceus kiến tại ra thế giới này. Rồi hình ảnh của một sinh vật hình rồng màu đen, Kronoforce, đứng cạnh ai đó. Cậu nhớ rồi! Đó là một trong những nguời cậu kính trọng nhất, The Creator. Rồi lại Heaven Sanctuary thuở xơ khai.

Những hình ảnh tiếp theo khá là kinh hoàng. Một trong những hàng ngũ vệ thần Kronoforce nổi điên, phá hủy một phần Heaven Sanctuary, lấy đi sinh mạng của hàng chục guardian dựa vào năng lượng mà nó có được từ con thú trắng kia. Con thú kia, Kazenryujin, chỉ đứng nhìn, không can thiệp...mặc cho họ chiến đấu cật lực như thế nào...mặc cho nó phá hủy nhiều chiều không gian. Nhưng rồi chính nó cũng lấy lại sức mạnh của Kronoforce và phong ấn nó lại. Kazenryujin cũng đã tái sinh các linh hồn của vệ thần...

Mọi thứ như chỉ là một cơn ác mộng đã qua...một giấc mơ mà Tiger không muốn nhớ lại...

...Và giờ đây, cậu phải đối diện với nó một lần nữa...đối diện với người cậu kính trọng nhất. Tuy không biết rằng phải hay không, nhưng nếu Clockarren đúng thì Hikari này...là Ngài ấy...lắp Kazenryujin...

"Không...không thể nào..." Tiger lắp bắp, nghiến hàm răng lại, hai nắm tay nắm lại thật chặt. Cậu từ chối điều đó là sự thật...

Cậu không muốn "Ngày Phán Xét" lập lại một lần nữa...

"Mi...mi đã quên rồi sao!?" Clockarren nổi đóa lên, hai tay dùng Shadow Claw chém về phía Hikari không phòng ngự. Giật mình, cô nhắm mắt lại. Nhưng rồi tiếng thép sắc lạnh vang lên trên bầu không khí. Metagross của Tiger đã dùng Metal Claw chặn đứng nó lại với thân hình to lớn và chiếc vuốt to lớn của chính nó.

"Đi nhanh đi Hikari! Cháu mau đi lấy cái Aurora Sword gì gì đó với Megagross của chú đi! Chú cầm ở đây được, bọn nhãi Clockarren này chưa đụng đến gấu áo của chú được mà!" Tiger hét to lên. "Nhanh lèn Kenji! Sword dance và Blaze Kick con Clockarren giả mạo Manetric đi! Raichu, cũng dùng Sword Dance và nhớ Manget Rise để tránh thiệt hại đấy!"

Kenji múa vài đường lách qua những con Clockarren điên dại kia và dùng Blaze kick đánh từng con một. Khi đáng đến Manetric, Manetric dùng Volt switch phóng ra điện cao thế làm Kenji phân tâm và đổi ra Gollem. Nó ko gây ra thiệt hại gì mấy nhưng đã đẩy lùi được vài Clockarren khó chịu. Raichu cũng đã dùng xong Sword dance và giương cái đuôi sắc như dao ra dùng Iron Tail đánh một nhát chí tử làm Clockarren giả mạo Gollem kia biến mất theo làn sương đêm.

Hikari gật đầu và leo lên Metagross để nó chở đi trong khi chính nó đang dùng Hone Claws. Khi thấy thế, Clockarren giả Gengar phun ra độc toxic hòng cản lại nhưng rồi Hikari dùng chân đá nó tan ra.

"Cảm ơn nhé chú Tiger! Cháu sẽ quay lại sớm thôi"

Tiger nhìn về phía Metagross đã đi mất, khoé miệng bất giác nở nụ cười. Cậu quay lại đám Clockarren với ánh nhìn đầy thách thức. "Rộng đất rồi nên đánh thoải mái đi. Lúc nãy ý bọn mi là gì ta cũng chưa rõ lắm nhưng khỏi cần giải thích chi cho tốn hơi"

"Bọn ta cũng chả cần giải thích gì cho mi biết. Với lại mi cũng yếu hơn trước nên đây là cơ hội vàng để khử mi đấy! Nhào vô!" Bọn Clockarren hùng hồn xông đến Tiger cùng Pokemon của cậu, nhăm nhe sẵn vuốt và nanh.

"Kenji! Raichu! Lapras! Nông vô ngại gì vết bẩn! Cho chúng đi chầu ong bà nào!"

Từng tiếng bước chân của metagross vang lên nặng chịch. Nó đang vội. Rất vội. Đúng là Tiger mạnh thật đấy, nhưng không có nghĩa là cầm cự với Kenji được lâu. Bỗng dưng phía trước nó ánh sáng tỏa ra mạnh hơn. Tìm được rồi!

Hikari leo xuống lên từng bước nặng nhọc về phía thanh gươm báu. Cô hơi chao đảo một lúc nhưng cũng đứng vững lại được và giữ chắc cáng gươm. Ngay khi đó, nó bao bọc chính mình trong dòng điện cao thế mạnh. Aurora sword không muốn được dời đi.

"Hikari! Tránh ra để tôi lấy cho!" Metagross hoảng hồn tiến lại gần định nhổ nó lên thay nhưng cô đang tay ra chặn lại rồi nở nụ cười trấn an.

"Không...không sao cả...hơi tê tê chút...thôi mừ...tck...người vẫn cứng đầu như thường nhỉ? Nhưng thời khắc này...mi không có lựa chọn đâu Aurora Sword!" Siết tay lại thật chặt, cô nhổ thanh gươm ra trong một động tác nhanh chóng. Dòng điện cũng ngừng hẳn.

"Được...rồi...mệt chết đi được!" Cô lảo đảo đi về phía Metagross...

Phịch!

Hikari tay còn cầm chắc Aurora sword, giờ đang nằm đo đất. Cô nghiến răng trong đau đớn, mồ hôi hột đổ ra như tắm, chân tay giật giật, không phải do luồng điện ban nãy mà do phần nhỏ của Toxic đã ảnh hưởng đến vết sẹo cũ trên tay trái kích thích di chứng bị nhiễm độc hồi trước trở lại. Metagross hoảng hồn, nhanh nhanh đưa cô lên lưng trở về chỗ Tiger.

"Cố chịu đi! Lúc về chắc có cách chữa! Đừng có mà ngủ hay nhắm mắt đấy Hikari!"

"Biết rồi...im dùm tui một cá-agghhh!" Hikari rít lên, tháo tấm sắt trên tay phải ra để lộ một cánh tay đã bị biến sắc bởi độc và có một vết sẹo dài trên đó. "Chết...tiệt..."

Uỳnh! Bỗng một tiếng như tiếng sét đánh vang lên vang dội cả khu công trình bỏ hoang khiến ai nghe thấy cũng ngơ ngác.

"Chuyện gì thế này? Khí này là..." Tiger lẩm bẩm.

"Tôi không chắc chuyện này là tốt hay không nữa..." Kenji nói, trong bộ vuốt đang giữ chặt lấy Manetric. Tiger nhìn quanh và khi để ý đến Hikari, cậu ngay lập tức hoảng lên.

"Quắc đờ phiếc!? Cái heo gì đã diễn ra vậy Metagross!"

"Me, metarrr, Metagross" Metagross cố gắng truyền đạt thông tin nhưng tiếng gầm long trời lở đất vang lên thu hút sự chú ý của họ.

"Không ngờ ông cũng đến giúp đấy, rồng già..." HikRi nói nhỏ, khoé miệng hơi nhểnh lên.

Bùm!

Từ đâu một tảng thiên thạch rơi xuống làm bọn Clockarren văng ra xa còn nhóm Tiger nhờ Kenji và Metagross đỡ nên còn trụ lại. Trên bầu trời, một sinh vật hình rồng màu xanh lá nói vọng xuống phía dưới. "Cần đi nhờ không?"

Không cần trả lời, Rayquaza lao xuống đất trong khi uốn mình dùng Dragon dance tạo nên một cơn bão cát to khiến tất cả phải che mắt lại. Khói tan, lũ Clockarren nhìn quanh rồi nổi đóa lên khi chỗ nhóm Tiger từng đứng hiện giờ chỉ còn là một cái lỗ to tướng.

"Các ngươi sẽ không thoát lần sau nữa đâu!"

Trong khi đó, trên bầu trời của Hoenn...

"Có vẻ ta đến đúng lúc nhỉ?" Rayquaza cười thầm, hỏi những người trên lưng nó. Tiger không nói gì chỉ thu lại hết Pokemon của mình vào bóng rồi lại kiểm trả Hikari đang nằm thở dốc.

"Vui quá đấy Rayquaza...mi mà đến trước đó nửa tiếng chắc đúng lúc hơn..." Tiger kiểm tra vết sẹo trên cánh tay cô. "Chú không biết điều gì đã xảy ra nhưng cháu cần uống thuốc và chữa trị ngay lập tức đấy!"

"Trong...balo..." Hikari khều khào. Tiger từng tung balo của cô lên.

"Ta nên đi đâu đây?"

"Sacred tree of life...chắc giờ này nhóm Neo và Lucario đến được đó rồi..."

Rayquaza không muốn nói gì thêm nữa để giữ trainer kia có sức. Nó bay vút qua trong bầu trời cao kia để lại những bí ẩn đang dần được hé lộ.

Ở rặng núi xa xa, trăng và những vì sao mờ dần...để lại bóng đêm vĩnh cửu...

"Xong! Chỉ cần đừng hoạt động nhiều quá để vết thương không hở miệng là ok!" Tiger chống hông, hài lòng với việc mình đã làm. Hikari chỉ ngồi yên trên lưng Tayquaza đang bay với cánh tay giờ đã được băng lại. "Mà nội công cháu cũng gớm đấy, gần hết lọ thuốc giảm đau và cầm độc luôn" Tiger cười khì.

Hikari không nói gì, chỉ quay mặt về phía trước, mái tóc nâu đen bay phất phơ trong gió.

"...đến rồi" Hikari nói, mắt lườm về phía sau. Tiger nhìn theo và thấy gần như là một binh đoàn Clockarren đang đuổi theo họ phía dưới. "Cãi quái!?" Tiger thét lên ngay khi Hikari ném cho cậu Aurora Sword.

"Để cháu chăm sóc chúng cho. Chú cùng với Rayquaza đoàn tụ với mọi người đi" cô nó, cúi mặt xuống, chuẩn bị nhảy.

"Không bao giờ chuyện đó sẽ xảy ra! Nếu chiến đấu trong tình trạng này cháu nhất định sẽ - !" Tiger bị cắt ngang bởi ánh mắt cầu xin của Hikari. Không...cậu không bỏ lại cháu của mình đâu...

"Tiger..." Rayquaza nói với giọng buồn.

"Khỏi lo!" Hikari cố nở nụ cười trấn an. "Cháu không chết được đâu. Cháu còn nhiều việc phải làm mà! Cháu...sẽ đuổi theo ngay thôi..." Hikari giơ cánh tay đã được băng lại lên trước ngực.

"..." Tiger và Rayquaza gật đầu nhẹ. Rayquaza quay mình lại bay thấp xuống đất trong khi sử dụng Dragon Dance để che mắt lũ sinh vật kia. Với động tác nhanh, Hikari nhảy xuống trên đầu một Clockarren và đánh mạnh vào nó làm nó bất tỉnh nhân sự.

"Đi ngay đi! Tôi không muốn nói lại lần 2 đâu rồng già!" Hikari đưa ngón cái lên. Dù không thấy mặt cô nhưng Tiger vẫn thấy được nụ cười tự mãn mà cậu thấy trong trận cô đấu với Neo và Sapphira.

Siết chặt tay trên thanh gươm thánh, Tiger quay mặt đi. "Nhớ sống đấy. Đi thôi rồng già!" "Hết Hikari nói tôi già h đến lượt cậu à!?"

Hikari liếc nhìn về phía con rồng xanh bay mất và quay lại đối diện với lũ Clockarren. Cắn răng, cô đưa tay vào đai lưng.

"Tự mãn nhỉ? Không có Pokemon và đang nhiễm độc mà đòi đấu với bọn ta!?" Một con Clockarren giả dạng Dragonite thét tự mãn. Nhưng rồi lại chuyển thành lo lắng khi thấy mép miệng cô cong lên, mắt được che lại bởi mũ lưỡi trai.

"Ai nói ta không có Pokemon? Chỉ cần cậu ấy cũng đủ củ hành mấy nguơi!" Hikari ném một quả Pokeball lên trời. "Cho chúng nếm mùi bạch hoả của cậu đi! Reshiram!"

"Ppeeeeerrraaahhhhhhh!"

Giang rộng đôi cánh trắng trên bầu trờ khi này là con rồng của chân lí, Reshiram. Ngọn lửa ở đuôi nó bùng cháy đẩy lùi bọn Clockarren ở gần lại. Reshiram gầm gừ, nhìn vào đám sinh vật bóng tối kia với đôi mắ màu xanh dương rực lửa.

"Giờ thì nhanh nhanh dọn đẹp khu này nào! Reshiram, Blue Flare bọn cánh phải trước!" Cô leo lên lưng con rồng trắng. Reshiram khạc ngọn lửa màu xanh thiêu đốt đám Clockarren như Weavile, Breadom và Metang. Giận dữ, Dragonite lai vào Reshiram với chiêu Dragon Rush. Reshiram lãnh trọn nó ở ngay phần ngực. Tưởng chừng thắng, nó cuời tự mãn để rồi hoảng loạn khi nhìn lên và thấy vuốt của Reshiram đâm thẳng vào cổ nó. Nó loạng choạng và cũng bị kết liễu bằng Dragon Pluse.

"Đám dụng vào ta cơ đấy" Reshiram nhếch môi. "Nó cũng khá đau nhưng chưa đủ gãi ngứa đâu!"

"Btw, ta lỡ cho Reshiram hold weakness polici rồi, không biết mấy người có sao không?" Hikari nhếch mép, cô nhảy từ lưng Reshiram xuống và lấy từ dây đai một con dao găm nhỏ. "Chậc, chắc sau vụ này phải kêu Steven đó đãi mình một bữa ra trò"

"Đừng có mà ngạo mạo! Tổng tấn công!" Con Clockarren to lớn nhất hô làm bọn phía sau nhất tề xong tới. Giờ đây, không còn 'vật cản' nào nữa, cô và Reshiram sẵng sàng hạ hết đám này mà ko lo có người nhìn lén.

"Lên trước đi Reshiram! Dragon searing flame!" Con rồng trắng bay lên cao, bao bọc mình trong ngọn lửa màu xanh lam. Và khi đạt đến độ cao nhất định, Reshiram xoay mình lao xuống và giang đôi cánh cánh quét dọn lũ Clockarren theo đúng nghĩa, những con thoát được cũng bị ngọn lửa nóng kinh khủng kia thiêu đốt. Chẳng mấy chốc, lửa xanh bao phủ cả một vùng đất lớn. Chưa mãn nguyện, Reshiram bắt đầu tạo ra một mảng thiên thạch trong miệng và phóng vào lũ kia. Một đòn chí tử.

Đoàng!

"Khụ khụ! Này! Không thấy tui ở phía dưới à? Mém chiết trui rồi!" Hikari hét to, chui ra khỏi đống xác Clockarren phía trên. Người bê bết vết xước và máu.

Nhưng chốc sau một quân đoàn Clockarren lại xuất hiện.

Hikari áp sát người vào Reshiram, thở hồng hộc. Reshiram phải dùng Flamethrower đ ẩy lùi chúng lại. "Chết tiệt...đúng là không burst là không xong"

"Cậu mà Burst lần nữa thì đừng mong tôi gọi là bạn! Hiyah!" Reshiram nghiến răng và dùng Flamethrower để đánh một con Metang. "Cậu gần như là kiệt sức sau một lần Burst rồi"

Lặng im, cô hướng dao găm về phía bọn Clockarren chuẩn bị xông tới. Lưỡi dao ánh lên màu đỏ đục ngầu. Thở thật sâu, lấy thế, Hikari lao vào chúng ngay với Reshiram ở bên.

"Mong là giữ được cái lời hứa ngu ngốc đó..."

"Ha...ha...ha...chết...tiệt...cái miệng...hại cái...thân...to mồm...ha...quá rồi..." Hikari thở dốc ngồi phịch xuống dựa vào Reshiram kiệt sức kế bên. Bộ cánh trắng của Reshiram bây giờ đầy vết bỏng, xước và những vệt máu khô. Hikari vội thu Reshiram vào bóng không quên nói cảm ơn rồi đứng lại nhưng chỉ rồi té xuống đất, kiệt sức.

Họ đã, bằng cách nào đó, diệt được cả quân đoàn Clockarren. Nhưng đổi lại đó là tính mạng của mình...

"Chết thật...mình...lần này là lãnh hơi quá rồi..." Hikari nói, nhếch mép, cố gượng dậy. "'Cháu sẽ đuổi theo ngay'...phải...ha...giữ lời hứa...mà...ha...không biết có đi được trong tình trạng này không nữa..."

"'Cháu không chết được đâu'...chắc không giữ được lời hứa đó rồi...khụ!" Cô bụm miệng lại, ho ra mắt. Hikari nằm phịch xuống, mi mắt hơi đóng lại. "Còn lại giao cho cô chú đấy..."

Ầm ầm...

Mặt đất rung hết cả lên, từng thi thể của Clockarren vỡ ra biến thành mảnh ánh sáng đen hôi tụ lại. Nó hình thành một sinh vật hình rồng với cặp mắt khát máu.

Kronoforce đã hiện hình...

"Cái...chết...tiệt...gahhhh..." Hikari nói, tuyệt vọng nhìn con rồng đen với đôi mắt mệt mỏi. Cô quá mệt để có thể giữ được tỉnh táo.

"Fufufufu...đúng là ý hay khi tự phân mình thành Clockarren nhỉ?" Kronoforce hỏi với nụ cười tàn nhẫn. Nó từ từ đi đến chỗ cô đang nằm.

"...?"

"Từ đầu chỉ có ta thôi...không có Clockarren nào cả. Ta làm thế để bảo toàn sức lực cho trận cuối mà. Mà người cũng thú vị đấy chứ"

"Sức mạnh linh hồn của mi lớn hơn bất cứ thứ gì ta từng gặp khi đến thế giới này. Mi còn giữ sức mạnh burst có một không 2 nữa! Chỉ cần hấp thụ nó...ta sẽ mạnh gấp trăm lần ngày xưa" Kronoforce giơ vuốt lên. Chỉ còn vài giây cuối cùng trước khi cô bị tước mất mạnh sống.

Hikari uể oải nhìn về phía con rồng máu lạnh kia. Nhưng đôi mắt đó...không phải của cô. Nó ẩn chứa sự cảm thông và nỗi buồn dành cho số phận của Kronoforce. Cảm Thoòng cho một sinh vật đã bị trêu đùa bởi các vị thần.

Chớp một cái, nó trở lại là đôi mắt của Hikari.

"Đừng lo...người sẽ không còn cảm thấy đau nữa đâu, Kazenryujin. Giờ thì vĩnh biệt!" Chiếc vuốt loé sáng và chém xuống trainer trẻ tuổi kia nhanh như cắt.

Mọi thứ diễn ra chỉ trong vài giây ngắn ngủi..


	4. Chapter 4

Đoàng!

Kronoforce quay mặt sang phải thì tức thì lãnh cả đòn Moonblast ngay vào mặt ngả ngửa ra. Khi định hình định tấn công thì lại bỉ chói mắt bởi luồng sáng cầu vòng.

Xoẹt!

"Có vẻ ta nhanh hơn mi"

Như bừng tỉnh, Kronoforce mở mắt ra và há miệng chữ O khi thấy sinh vật phía trước. Đó là Pokemon của sự sống, Xerneas và Hikari nằm bất tỉnh trên lưng. "Sacred tree of life đang gặp nguy hiểm nên ta cũng phải tới thôi" sừng của Xerneas sáng lên và tiếp tục phóng một quả moonblast về kronoforce. Nó chặn được bằng dark pluse và lùi lại nhưng bị trúng một aura sphere ngay bên hông. "Cái quái!"

"Nếu là ta thì ta sẽ chạy trốn ngay chứ không còn ở đây mà gầm gừ đâu~" giọng nói trẻ con nhưng giễu cột quen thuộc vang lên. Mew.

Con mèo màu hồng đó cứ lư lửng với một trường năng lượng hồng quanh nó bay trên trời. Nó bay xuống cạnh Xerneas và đặt hai tay nhỏ xíu của nó lên người Hikari.

"Vết thương nghiêm trọng đây, nếu ta phục hồi cô nhóc sau khi cứu cây sự sống chắc còn kịp" Mew nói một cách vô tư như thể không có Kronoforce ở đây. Và nó tức điên về điều đó.

"Quay lưng lại với kẻ thù à!? Gan gớm!" Nó khạc ngọn lửa xanh Dragon Breath về phía hai vị thần nhưng Mew nhanh hơn. Nó phóng to trường năng lượng của mình lên và chặn được đòn đánh hoàn toàn.

"Muốn đấu ta à? Xin lỗi, hạng không thể kết liễu được một con người như ngươi thì đừng mong đụng được một cọng lông của ta" Xerneas chỉ có thể thở dài ở thái độ của Mew.

"Mi nói gì!?" Kronoforce dùng fire blast. Ngọn lửa trúng mục tiêu và cháy bùng lên. Nhưng khi ngọn lửa tan, không có ai ở đấy cả.

"Chết tiệt, chạy rồi à!?" Kronoforce đấm một đấm xuống đất một cách tức giận. "Đằng nào ta cũng biết đích đến của các ngươi rồi. Hưởng thụ bình yên khi còn có thể đi!"

"Này, đừng có mà chọc 'mèo con' chứ? Nó giận quá sẽ hoá thành 'hổ vằn' đấy" Xerneas đùa khi chạy cùng với người bạn nhỏ màu hồng đang bay bên cạnh.

"Xin đấy. Tha tui đi! Mà dù sao thì may là chúng ta tới kịp nhỉ, không thì..." Mew nói, liếc mắt nhìn Hikari đang bất tỉnh trên lưng Xerneas. Nhưng dường như tai và móng của cô nhọn lên, một nanh phải nhỏ hở ra ở mép miệng. Tay phải dần xuất hiện những vết vằn đỏ máu rồi dần lan ra khắp người.

"...Ừ. Dù sao cũng phải nhanh lên"

~*~*~*~Trở lại nhóm Neo~*~*~*~

Bọn họ giờ đang đứng trên đỉnh cây cao chót vót nhìn xuống bên dưới. Sapphira, Blue và Pikachu đang kiểm tra mọi thứ. Neo đứng trầm ngâm trước một cái bệ gỗ giống như đã từng có một thứ ở đấy. Lucario thì dùng Aura quan sát xung quanh.

"Không hay rồi" Lucario nói một cách lo lắng. "Càng kéo dài thời gian thì mọi chuyện sẽ gay hơn nhiều. Năng lượng của Sacred tree of life đang ngày càng cạn kiệt. Cứ thế này sẽ nguy hiểm cho mọi người mất"

"Có lo lắng cũng Chả ích gì cả!" Neo hét lên bực tức. "Ừ. Em đã thử để Life stone trở về bục lõi của cây rồi nhưng không có gì xảy ra cả. Chúng ta làm gì sai rồi chăng?" Sapphira bước ra với Pikachu cầm ống thủy tinh trên vai.

Kenji thì đang ngắm nghía 18 tảng đá đủ màu sắc xếp xen kẽ nhau thành 2 vòng tròn lớn nhỏ và ở giữa nó có nhiều đường họa tiết cổ và một cái lỗ như để gắn thứ gì đó vô. Lucario đột nhiên hét to. "Mọi người, mau nằm xuống!" Con sói xanh mau đè Blue và Sapphira xuống trong khi Kenji bảo vệ Neo.

CẠCHHH! CỐPP! Binh!

"Đau đau đau đau!"

"Hửm? Tiếng này là...?" Neo quay đầu, trước mặt cậu là ông bố ngốc của cậu, Tiger, gt rong tư thế nằm lộn ngược với một thanh gươm trong tay.

"Ba...!" Neo định chạy đến nhưng khựng lại khi Tiger ném cho cậu một cái nhìn hối thúc.

"Nhanh! Đưa viên Life Stone về vị trí của nó và đưa nước trong ống thủy tinh đó cho ba! Nhanh lên không không kịp mất!" Tiger hét gắt lên. Pikachu và Sapphira gật đầu và nha chóng để Lìe Stone lên hốc trong bục gỗ và ném lại ống thủy tinh cho Tiger. Tiger nhanh như cắt đôi ống thủy tinh ngọt xớt. Những giọt nước văng tung toét và vài giọt đọng lại trên Aurora Sword làm nó sáng lên.

Blue luống cuống tìm vài dụng cụ y tế trong túi lúc trước Hikari đưa cho cô. "Anh. Sao anh biết...?"

"Rồng già kể tất tần tật cho anh rồi. Bây giờ là vấn đề thời gian!" Tiger nói trước khi đâm thẳng thanh kiếm xuống lỗ phía dưới. Nó và những đường hoạ tiết sáng lên và lan đến những viên đá kia. Nó sáng dần từ màu đỏ, nâu, trắng, tím, lục, lam,...

Dường như nói tượng trưng cho từng thuộc tính của sự sống trong thế giới này...

Cùng lúc đó, Soul Stone cũng bắt đầu phát sáng, vầng năng lượng quanh nó cũng đã tái hợp lại. Ánh sáng cũng dần trở lại với Sacred tree of life. Tiger bất giác nở nụ cười. Thành công rồi!

"Được rồi!" Lucario reo lên vui mừng.

Grrrreecccccc!

"Mấy người mau trốn đi!" Bỗng dưng một cơ thể xanh dài ngoằn ngoèo cuộn chặt lấy thân cây quyết không để ai xâm phạm cùng với tiếng gầm gừ quen thuộc. "Để ta lo cho..."

"Rayquaza!? Sao Rayquaza lại ở đây? Ba giải thích được rồi đấy!" Bây giờ Neo đang dần mất kiên nhẫn.

"Sau chuyện này!" Tiger gắt. "Chuyện gì vậy Rayquaza!"

"...Hắn..." Rayquaza dường như không muốn nói và cũng chẳng thể nói được gì vì khi đó một tiếng gần chói tai vang lên và chấn động từ Dark Pluse. "Kết thúc rồi...đấu thủ cũ..." Một tiếng rít rất quen.

"Không...Không thể nào..." Blue sốc nặng ngồi phịch xuống làm Sapphira phải đỡ dậy, Kenji thì bị một cú sốc nặng khi nhận ra giọng nói thuộc về ai.

"Kronoforce..." Tiger thì thầm. Mắt cậu mở to ra. Một giọt mồ hôi chảy dài bên má. Rồi cậu chợt nhận ra điều gì đó. Điều gì đó rất kinh khủng.

"Khoan...khoan...nếu mi ở đây...không...không phải...Hikari..." Tiger nói run run. Cậu chợt cảm thấy có ai đó kéo kéo vạt áo. Đó là Pikachu.

"Pika...Pikapi...?" ('Hikari...làm sao...?') Pikachu hỏi, lo lắng và hoảng loạn hiện rõ trong mắt nó. Tiger dù không hiểu tiếng Pokemon, nhưng cậu hiểu ý của Pikachu là gì. Vặt cậu hiện giờ không đủ dũng khí để nói ra.

"Hikari...cháu nó là khi xửa xong đám đó sẽ đuổi theo ngay mà...haha...cháu không thể chết được, đúng không?..." Tiger nói nhỏ, thật nhỏ.

"Tính tám đến chừng nào đây? Đằng nào thì bọn mi cũng đoàn tụ trong bụng ta thôi!" Kronoforce gặm lấy Rayquaza bằng Ice fang. Nó khá là thấm. Rayquaza cố nén đau và đâm đầu về phía sinh vật màu đen với V-Creat. Nó nhận thấy đòn hiểm và bay ra và bắn trả lại với Fire Blast. Rayquaza lãnh trọn đòn nhưng cố gắng không nhúch nhích.

"Đi mau đi!" Rayquaza gào lên với gia đình Tiger.

"Cái gì?!"

"Sacred tree of life sẽ thực hiện điều ước chân thành nhất từ trong tim cậu và biến nó thành hiện thực nếu cậu có linh hồn mạnh mẽ và đủ dũng khí. Sapphira được đấy! Mấy cậu muốn trở về mà? Vậy thì nhanh đi đi! Để bọn tôi lo!"

"Và bỏ ông lại đây à rồng già?! Đừng có mơ!" Tiger nhấc thanh kiếm lên và ngay lập tức nó và cái cây có phản ứng. Tiger phải chịu một cơn đau dữ dội. "Gaaaaahhhh!"

"Làm quái gì thế!" Rayquaza nhanh dùng Dragon Claw chặn Shadow Claw hiểm hóc. Con rồng xanh đã bị phân tâm và nó là cơ hội tốt cho Kronoforce. Khi đang vật lộn với Rayquaza, trong miệng Kronoforce hình thành một chùm tia băng và phóng về Rayquaza. Không phản ụng kịp, Rayquaza bị đóng băng một phần lớn của cơ thể khiến nó không cục cựa được.

Khi Kronoforce định làm thêm một Ice beam kết thúc thì bị đá bật đầu về sau bởi High Jump kick của Kenji. Theo sau đó là một lôi quyền từ Electrivire và Focus Blast của Magmortar của Neo/Sapphira. Kronoforce xoay mình khi đang bay, quất dragon tail phá vỡ quả cầu năng lượng focus blast rồi bắn dark Pluse vào Electrivire. Ngay khi xong thì nó cũng phải chống đỡ với một Lucario và Galade tấn công điên loạn.

"Ta biết mi muốn chiến đấu, Aurora Sword!" Tiger hét, cắn răng chịu những tia lửa điện. "Nhưng bây giờ hãy cho ta mượn sức mạnh của mi, ít nhất, để kết thúc cuộc chiến này!"

Cậu nhếch mép và thủ thế ngay khi thanh gươm dường như không phản kháng lại nữa. "Blue, em và Sapphira ở đây nhé. Anh và Neo sẽ lo" nó xong cậu lao ra và đứng trên người Rayquaza. "Để xem mi làm được gì nào!"

"Thunder Strike!" Hạ kiếm, nó bắn ra một luồng sét lớn thẳng vào Kronoforce đang "bận" kia. Nó dính trọn đòn lôi khủng khiếp và còn sức đứng nhưng dường như đã bị ảnh hưởng và tê liệt bởi điện rồi.

"Đòn đẹp đấy. Đến con! Magmortar, multiple Fire Blast!" Neo ra lệnh.

Từ hai nòng súng của Magmortar con Pokemon nhanh thạch phóng ra 2 luồng lửa nóng hổi. Nó dường như muốn đốt cháy mọi thứ xung quanh. Kronoforce vì do bị động nên giận dữ bắn trả bằng Dragon Pluse. 2 luồng năng lượng gặp nhau và nổ tung 2 màu đỏ và chàm khắp nơi.

"Chưa đủ!" Kronoforce gầm lên. Một cầu năng lượng tích tụ ở miệng nó và bắn ra. Lucario thấy vậy liền dùng cả 2 tay tạo ra Aura Sphere 'bé bự' đánh trả đòn Focus Blast kia. Bụi bay mù mịt. Những tiếng kêu thét vang đầy trời cùng với vài ánh sáng loá lên từ thanh gươm báu.

"Buồn nhỉ. Có tiệc mà không mời" kèm sau câu nói đó là Aura Sphere vào đầu Kronoforce làm nó rú lên trong đau đớn.

"Đừng cứ lao đầu vào chiến chứ Mew. Không giống cậu thường ngày lúc nào cả"

"Xerneas!" Neo reo lên. Tiger ngay lập tức để ý người đang bất tỉnh trên lưng Xerneas. "Cả oắt con nữa!" Cậu nhoẻn miệng. Đầy đủ vậy là tốt rồi.

Kronoforce nghiến răng trong khi dùng vuốt đỡ Blaze Kick của Kenji. Gió đã đổi chiều rồi.

'Này! Tỉnh lại đi!'

Giọng nói nào đó rất quen vang ngay bên tai. Cắn răng, tôi cố ngồi dậy hoặc ít nhất là mở mắt ra nhưng toàn thân tôi như nhũ ra, đau nhức khắp người. Có cảm giác như đang bị một thứ gì đó nặng kinh khủng đè lên vậy.

"Im đi. Nghỉ một tí không được à?"

'Tỉnh mau! Ta thách mi chết trước khi ta cho phép đấy!' Lại là cái giọng đáng ghét đó.

"Biết rồi khổ lắm nói mãi! Nghỉ một tí chết ai!?"

'Mau!'

"Can ya shut up!?" Tôi ngồi bật dậy rồi chợt nhận ra cảm giác đau nhói ấy không còn nữa. Mặt ngu, tôi nhìn vào hai tay để thấy là nó không còn những vết cắt hay vết xước nữa.

'Cái quái? Nhớ là mình đang trong tình trạng nguy kịch mà? Sao giờ...' Tôi thắc mắt. Rồi lại giọng nói đó vang lên làm tôi giật nảy người.

'Tốn kha khá thời gian để chữa đấy. Thấy sao hả? Thấy tay nghề ta giỏi không?' Nó nói, dường như đọc được suy nghĩ của tôi. Bất ngờ, tôi đứng phắt dậy và rồi tôi đối diện với...

...Tôi?

Không. Nói đúng hơn là một bản thể khác của chính tôi. Là người tôi luôn thấy trong mơ. Vẫn cái nụ cười nửa miệng và đôi mắt xanh ánh lên sự ranh mãnh đó. Vẫn đôi cánh và chiếc đuôi trắng toát với những chiếc vuốt sắc và vết bớt đỏ trên khắp cơ thể. Ngoài những thứ đó ra thì người này chính là tôi...

...Khỉ thật.

"Lại là mi!" Tôi hét, trỏ ngón trỏ vào Hikari kia. "Chừng nào mi mới để ta yên hả!? À, còn chừng nào mi mới chịu hiện hình dạng thật sự ra mà sao cứ photo copies ta vậy!?"

'Để trả lời câu 1, không, ta không để mi yên được chừng nào mi còn "sống". Còn câu thứ 2...' Nó nhếch mép, từ từ tiến lại gần. Hikari kia lại gần bao nhiêu thì tôi lùi đi bấy nhiêu. Gì nữa đây.

'Đây chính là ta. Ta là chân lí, là mọi thứ, ta là ta...và ta chính là ngươi' Hả? Trò đùa Cá tháng tư à? Thế quái nào nó lại là...!

'Thế quái nào ta là mi chứ gì?' Nó hoàn thành câu tôi định nói trước cả tôi. Đọc được suy nghĩ á?! Thành phần nguy hiểm cần phải tránh xa!

'Agghhhh. Rất tiếc nhưng đó là sự thật nhưng đừng có mà suy nghĩ nhiều quá nhức hết cả đầu đây này' Hikari kia lấy tay xoa xoa trán. Tôi ngậm miệng lại...tiếp tục suy nghĩ rồi chợt nhớ ra một thứ.

"Mi...là cái người...Kazenryujin gì đó mà con Kronoforce kia nhắc tới à?" Tôi dè chừng. 'Tôi' (A/N: từ giờ gọi Hikari kia là 'tôi') chỉ nhìn tôi một hồi lâu rồi thở dài.

'Ta tưởng mi nhớ ra rồi chứ...' Nhớ gì? Làm như còn gì để tôi nhớ nữa chứ.

'Kazen...' 'Tôi' nói đột ngột.

'Tên ta là Kazen, vậy đi' tôi gậy đầu. Bỗng dưng tôi nghe tiếng của ai đó, rất nhỏ.

Tiếng của chú Tiger và Neo...

"Chú? Neo? Hai người ở đây à!?" Tôi ngó xung quanh. 'Tôi' chỉ nhoẻn miệng rồi vẫy đôi cánh, một vòng tròn lửa hiện ra trước mặt tôi cho tôi thấy Tiger cùng với những Pokemon khác và...Xerneas cùng Mew (?) chiến đấu cật lực với Kronoforce để bảo vệ Cây Sự Sống.

"Mọi người - !" 'Tôi' đang tay ra chặn lại.

'Mi phải ở đây. Chỉ được tỉnh khi trận chiến kết thúc thôi'

"Rồi bỏ mặc họ á? Triệu năm nữa đê!" Tôi vùng vẫy cố thoát ra nhưng 'tôi' lại đưa một ánh nhìn sắc lạnh.

'Tỉnh lại cũng chỉ là gánh nặng cho họ thôi. Nên nhớ ta chỉ có thể chữa trị được vết thương tâm hồn nhưng không chữa được vết thương thể xác' phũ thế?

Tôi nghiến răng nhìn xuống chân, nghĩ rằng mình thật sự vô dụng đến thế sao. Ít nhất cũng phải giúp được gì cho họ chứ.

'Mi nhận quá nhiều trách nhiệm về mình rồi. Thư giãn một chút chết ai đâu' 'tôi' thở dài rồi quay sang nhìn tôi với điệu cười bí ẩn. 'Muốn thử dùng sức mạnh của ta không?'

"Sức mạnh...của mi...?"

'Ừm. Đủ để kết thúc trận này và tập thể dục tí, ta chưa động đậy tay chân lâu rồi' 'tôi' nói xoay xoay cánh tay. 'Chỉ không chắc cơ thể mi chịu được không thôi'

Mi cười mỉm. Sức mạnh? Nghe có vẻ thú vị. Có lẽ sau việc này tôi sẽ biết được Kronoforce thực sự muốn gì và có thể, tôi sẽ trở nên mạnh hơn.

"Quậy tưng lên cũng được!" Tôi nhếch mép. Viên ngọc trên cổ tôi cũng bắt dầu phát sáng.

"Quay lại Magmortar! Galade, Spycho cut!" Neo ra lệnh. Chiếc vuốt như lưỡi dao sắc bén ở hai tay Galade sáng lên màu huống và nó chém hai lưỡi dao năng lượng về Kronoforce. Nó dùng cánh tay to tướng của nó chặn lại.

"Vậy cũng không ai nhê á? Vậy thì...Kenji, đổi, Rai, ra đi!" Tiger nhanh chóng thu lại Blaziken của cậu vào bóng rồi thả Raichu của cậu ra. Nó nhanh chóng dùng Double team né được shadow call của Kronoforce trước mặt.

"Được rồi Rai, tất cả dùng Iron Tail!" Tiger hét lên rồi chính cậu cũng cầm Aurora Sword lên và chém vào da cứng như thép của Krnoforce trong khi thanh gươm bao bọc mình trong luồng năng lượng màu chàm. Lần này là thuộc tính Dragon.

Xerneas thì đang tập trung dùng Geomancy. Mew thì đang Roost để chữa lành các vết thương do hấp tấp đâm đầu vào đánh.

"Đám Shadow Ball ta! Nhận lấy Aura Sphere này!" Hai tay Mew chắp lại tạo ra bóng xoáy màu xanh trong khi đang lao vào Krnoforce một lần nữa. Xerneas chỉ thở dài rồi nhìn về phía Hikari đang nằm dựa vào một tảng đá, vẫn mang hình dạng đó, vẫn bất tỉnh.

Sừng của Xerneas sáng lên sắc cầu vồng vào tạo ra một quả cầu màu hồng nhắm bắn vào Krnoforce trong khi toàn thân đang được bao phủ bở trường năng lượng tạo ra nhờ vào ability Fairy Aura. Cho dù Xerneas và Mew có tới nhưng Kronoforce vẫn không chịu bỏ cuộc mà ngược lại, nó còn điên cuồng hơn cả lúc trước.

Mục đích của nó là gì?

"Raaaiiii!" Raichu hét lên khi có chém chiếc đuôi đang tích điện và bụng Kronoforce. Nó Kronoforce rú lên đau đớn và dùng cánh tay to lớn của nó giáng đòn Shadow Claw vào con chuột điện nhỏ. Nhưng khi xoay mình nó để lộ vết cắt lớn gây ra nhờ đòn lúc nãy của Rai và những đừng kiếm của Tiger.

"Moon Blast - !"

"Đừng lại Xerneas. Vậy là quá đủ cho tất cả chúng ta rồi"

Bất ngờ, con hươu của sự sống quay ngoắt đầu lại để đối diện với...đó thực sự là Hiakri? Khí xung quanh cô bây giờ rất giống đồng thời rất khác so với Hiakri và nó biết.

"Nó chỉ tổ tốn công và kéo dài thời gian ra thôi" Hikari nói nhỏ, dần bước lên phía trước. Xerneas để ý những vết thương trên người cô đang dần lành lại nhưng với một tốc độ khá chậm. "Và tôi còn phải sửa lại lỗi lầm nữa..."

"Cái gì?" Xerneas ngạc nhiên thấy cô mang Pokeball của Reshiram ra. Con rồng trắng đứng thẳng và giang rộng đôi cánh trắng đã bị vấy bẩn. Cô leo lên lưng nó và bay đi về phía hỗn chiến, mang theo đó là tiếng gầm báo hiệu một kết thúc mới.

"Ggrrraaaaaahhhhh!"

Rayquaza bắn Hyper Beam vào ngay giữa trán Krnoforce khi nó đang thi 'vuốt ai bén hơn' với Galade. Kronoforce choáng váng nhưng vẫn có thể dùng Dragon Tail quật ngay Rai đang tiến gần làm nó bấy tỉnh tại chỗ. Tiger thử Rai trở về bóng rồi lấy tay vuốt trán. Dù Kronoforce đang ở thế bị động nhưng sức của nó phải nói là trâu bò cộng với lớp da cứng như thép giúp nó thành một tanker tốt.

"Raven Bluster!" Tiger hạ kiếm xuống cùng lúc Krnoforce ra đòn Horn Drill. "Dù có thể ta không thắng nhưng có chết cũng phải mang người theo cùng Tiger!" Tiger nghiến răng lại. Bỗng cậu nghe thấy tiếng thét của Blue và Sapphira khi chiếc đuôi của Kronoforce quét qua chỗ họ đang đứng. "Blue! Sapphira!"

Lợi dụng khi cậu đang phân tâm, Kronoforce húc thật mạnh đẩy cậu về phía sau và đập thẳng vào phần gốc cây. Neo thấy thế định thả Bisharp ra giúp nhưng Tiger ngăn. Vuốt vệt máu nhỏ ở mép miệng, cậu giữ chặt lấy thanh gươm nhìn lên Kronoforce.

"Bỏ cuộc đi. Dù sao thì dù có thắng mi cũng chả đoạt được gì cả!" Kronoforce khá sốc khi thấy mép miệng Tiger nhếch lên.

""Cuối cùng ta cũng chẳng đoạt được điều gì cả" tất nhiên là ta biết chứ" cậu bước lên một bước, tay trái thả Kenji ra. "Ta cũng chả có quan hệ gì với thế giới này hết. Nhưng ở đây, ta còn có vài thứ để mình yêu thương và bảo vệ. Và để bảo vệ được nó, ta sẽ chiến đấu đến cùng! Kenji, protect!"

Cậu cùng con Blaziken lao lên trong khi con gà chọi lửa tạo ra tấn chắn bảo vệ xung quanh. Kronoforce chỉ tck một cái rồi dùng Flamethrower bắn ra ngọn lửa màu xanh đen thành công hạ đo ván Lucario trước đó đã quá mệt.

"Cứ bảo vệ nó đi rồi sẽ chết trong vinh quanh đấy! Rồi đến cuối đời mi cũng phải nằm đước nền đất lạnh thôi! Ta biết ta cũng sẽ chết sớm nên thời khắc này ta sẽ giết chết mi và cả đám này nữa để trang hoàng giây phút cuối!" Kronoforce hét, nó nắm tay lại và tung đòn Thunder Punch về ngay Kenji. Nhờ vào Protect nên con gà lửa không bị ảnh hưởng nhưng vẫn bị áp lực do cú đấm gây ra. Tiger nhảy lên lưng Kenji lấy đà nhảy lên cao hơn nữa. Aurora Sword đã tích năng lượng sẵn.

"Nếu mi có thời gian để trang hoàng giây phút cuối cùng của cuộc đời mình vậy thì sao không có sống thật đẹp cho đến lúc đấy đi!" Cậu hét, chém một nhát vào ngay giữa trán con quái thú kia. Nó quơ tay loạn xạ rồi thế quái nào quơ trúng Neo làm cậu bật về sau nhưng may mắn là Galade đỡ được cậu. "Cám ơn" Neo nói với Galade. Con Pokemon chỉ gật đầu.

"Cậu ta nói đúng đấy!" Mew nói khi dùng Scald ngay chân Kronoforce cố làm nó chậm lại. Giận dữ, nó lấy thân hình to lớn của nó vồ đến chỗ Tiger và Kenji đang đứng. "Lấy thịt đè người bà con ơi!"

"Mi làm sao hiểu được cảm giác của một ngôi sao không thể quay lại Thiên Đường chứ!?"

Tiger và Kenji nhắm mắt lại, chờ cảm giác bị khối thịt đè nhưng điều đó không xảy ra. Cậu mở mắt ra và ngạc nhiên khi thấy Reshiram đang cắm những chiếc vuốt và răng nanh của nó vào cổ Kronoforce làm nó rú lên đau đớn. Và đứng trên lưng Reshiram không ai khác là Hiakri nhưng cô trông có vẻ...khác.

"Oắt con! Còn sống nhăn răng à?" Tiger đùa. Cậu chỉ thấy cô gật đầu nhẹ. Rồi sau đó quay sang Kronoforce khi nó thoát ra được nanh vuốt của con rồng trắng.

"Là mi!?"

"Yo. Lâu rồi gặp lại Krono. Chắc còn nhớ tên ta nhở?" Hikari nói, nhếch mép. Làm vậy chỉ tổ cho Kronoforce nóng máu hơn.

"Chịu thò cái bản mặt ra rồi à! Kazenryujin!?" Nó bắn ra đòn Dragon Breath nhưng Reshiram chỉ bay lên và né chọc kronoforce điên hơn nữa.

"Aizz. Nói là Kazen thôi mà. Dù sao thì ta đến đây để..." Những vết với trên lưng tụ lại một chỗ tạo ra một đôi cánh trắng với những họa tiết lửa đỏ. "Kế thúc cuộc chiến vô nghĩa này!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Này này, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn chứ?" Sapphira nói trong khi đang cùng Gardevoir dùng Physic mò mẫn cái biểu tượng hình tròn khi nãy mà ba cô, bằng cách nào đó khởi động được.

"Ừm. Nếu đó là Tiger thì sẽ ổn thôi. Còn cả Hikari nữa..."

Blue ngay lập tức cầm quả Pokeball của Blasti phòng ngự đồng thời hét lên về phía giọng nổi phát ra. "Ai đó!"

"Chậc. Bình tĩnh lại đi. Là ta" kẻ đấy, nói đúng hơn là một con Pokemon to lớn bước ra khỏi bóng tối. "Dù sao thì tin ta đi. Kazen đã hiện hình rồi thì không cần quá lo"

"Xerneas? Sao mi..."

"Ta đến đây để mở cổng đưa các ngươi về..." Nói một cách từ tốn, Xerneas bước dần về phía biểu tượng Sapphira đang xem trong khi sừng của nó đang sáng lên.

"Garr!" Gardevoir dùng Physic tạo một tấm chắn màu hồng trước mặt che chở cho Sapphira đồng thời ngăn Xerneas lại gần. "Sao thế? Có vẻ mi không tin ta lắm nhỉ?"

"Đúng" Sapphira đứng lên, trong tay cô là 2 Pokeball khác nữa. "Với lại chúng tôi dã nói là sẽ không đi đâu hết rồi mà!"

Thở dài, Xerneas qua đầu sang nhìn trận chiến đang diễn ra ở bên ngoài. "...Đây không phải là nơi các người thuộc về. Nơi đây dường như chỉ có chiến tranh và chết chóc thôi..."

"Với lại..." Xerneas nhìn thẳng vào mắt hai người. "Dù còn mơ hồ nhưng ta e là tất cả chúng ta không ngăn được trận chiến giữa các Kudanwarr...dù cho là vệ thần có sức mạnh kinh hoàng đi chăng nữa huống chi là con người"

"Kudan...warr?" Blue nói nhỏ, cố nhớ từ này vào đầu. Là gì chứ?

"Xin lỗi" Sừng Xerneas sáng lên và nó tạo ra Moonblast nhắm vào biểu tượng kia. Ngay khi quả cầu chạm đến, một luồng sức mạnh khác va chạm với nó và tạo ra một vụ nổ lớn thành công khiến mọi người ở đó ngất đi trước khi biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

"Arcesus..." Xerneas ngước nhìn lên trời. "Khi nào trận chiến thiên niên kỉ này mới kết thúc được đây...?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Đoàng!

Tiếng nổ đó...Blue! "Blue! Sapphira! Hai người có sao không!?" Tiger hét lên trên.

"Khụ...không có gì...ugghh..." Rayquaza đáp trong khi cố chữa lành các vết thương gây ra bởi Kronoforce trước đó. Có vẻ con rồng già cũng gần kiệt sức rồi.

"Tui không hỏi ông rồng già!"

"Ý ta là không sao hết! Mọi thứ trong tầm kiểm soát!" Rayquaza cố gắng giấu việc Xerneas đang làm trong Sacred tree of life. 'Kudanwarr? Đã lâu lắm rồi mình mới nghe lại nó đấy...' Rayquaza suy nghĩ, trầm ngâm.

"Đỡ rồi...gah! Gallade, Night slash! Nhanh!" Neo hấp tấp ra lệnh. Con Pokemon lưỡi đao tích một vầng năng lượng màu đen trên lưỡi dao của nó và chém một đường rất ngọt về phía chiếc đuôi của Kronoforce. Nhưng chỉ vừa đủ làm bong ra vài miếng vẩy của nó.

"Khỉ thật...con gì mà người y chang xe bọc thiếc vậy. Bộ chỗ nào trên cơ thể nó cũng cứng vậy hả trời.

"Neo..." Tiger nói vọng lại trong khi ra lệnh Kenji tung một cước High jump kick đỡ lấy vuốt của Kronoforce. "Câu con vừa nó mang khá nhiều nghĩa đấy" Tiger nhoẻn miệng nói đùa như không.

"Thật là trong thời khắc này mà ba còn đùa được..." Neo chợt để ý là Tiger không cần thanh Aurora sword nữa. "Mà thanh kiếm gì đâu rồi?"

"Hỏi Hikari, lộn, phải là Kazen. Hỏi nhỏ đó đấy! Kenji!"

Gật đầu, con gà lửa nhảy phốc lên người Kronoforce trong khi mang Tiger trên vai và tung một cú Blaze Kick nhưng kết quả vẫn vậy. "Khỉ thật. Nó có dùng Iron Defend đâu mà thủ căng thế! Với lại lúc trước đấu nó thiên tấn công chứ đâu phải thủ!"

"Đơn giản là ta mạnh thôi!" Kronoforce hét dùng Thunder punch nhắm thẳng vào họ. "Éc!"

"Đừng có mơ!"

Thế quái nào đấy Hikari/Kazen đứng trên Sceptile trước mặt họ và tung một một đấm bọc trong lửa về phía Thunder Punch và...chặn nó!?

"Quéc!" Tiger và Kenji đồng thanh hét lên trong sự ngạc nhiên, bất ngờ và...sợ 'tí ti' cực độ.

"Quái vật xuất hiện!" Neo cũng không kìm được mà hét lên trong khi Gallade muốn ngậm mồm lại cũng không được.

"Hừm!"

"Au au au au au!" Cô rút tay lại thổi phù phù. "Chết thật cái cơ thể này đúng là tạm thời không xài được! Đau quá đi mất!"

"Giờ mới có phản ứng à..." Sceptile lầm bầm trong khi đang ngậm Aurora Sword trong miệng. "Biết nó đau lắm không!?"

"Cái này mới đau!" Kronoforce thét, tấn công họ bằng Flamethrower. "Kenji!" Tiger và Kenji nhảy sang một bên trong khi Sceptile chỉ đứng đấy. "Chạy đi!"

Vừa dứt, ngọn lửa đen đã bao bọc lấy hai người. Nhưng...

"Đó mà là Black Flame à? Quá tệ. Mà người quên là ta miễn nhiễm với lửa hả? Krono?"

Nhảy ra từ ngọn lửa là Sceptile với Hikari/Kazen trong tay mặc dù bị dính tro đầy người nhưng hai người họ có vẻ không sao. Tất nhiên là không.

"Khụ khụ! Cái quái? Mùi gì thế này - khụ!"

"Cacbon?" Neo nói nhỏ khi thử ngửi mùi trong không khí. Yep. Lúc nãy Kronoforce không khạc lửa mà là cacbon.

"Đối với loại tai to mũi thính như mi thì dùng khí đánh là hay nhất" Kronoforce lại tiếp tục khạc ra thêm một luồng khí nữa làm cho bọn họ phải nhanh chóng tản ra.

"Khỉ thật!" Tiger nghiến răng khi Kenji dùng Blaze Kick đá vào chân trước của Kronoforce nhưng kết quả vẫn 'u như kỉ'. "Mình mà còn sức mạnh thì hạ nó lâu rồi. Mà nó ăn cái gì mà cứng ngắc vậy!"

"Ai biết!" Hikari/Kazen hét lên khi đang bay cùng Sceptile tránh đòn và bịt mũi lại. "Xem nào...ít nhất cũng phải có điểm yếu nào chứ...Sceptile!"

Nghe lệnh, con thằn lằn cây tạo ra cơn lốc lá thật mạnh tạo ra cơn bão cát nhỏ đủ để câu thời gian. Trong lúc đang suy nghĩ thì cô chợt thấy ánh mắt Kronoforce loé lên trong cơn bão.

"Chết đi!" Dứt lời, con rồng đen quật đuôi nó vào ngang người cô nhưng bằng cách nào đó Hikari/Kazen dùng tay chặn được nó khi đang bay. "Tìm ra rồi, hai điểm yếu của mi" cái nụ cười tự mãn đó lại hiện trên mặt cô.

"Cái gì - " Gallade cùng Kenji đá vào hàm Kronoforce làm nó bật về sau và há miệng to ra.

"Người mi đúng là sắt thật đấy, nhưng mắt mi thì không. Đó là điểm yếu thứ nhất! Kenji, High Jump Kick!"

"Gallade, Spycho cut!"

Hai trainer ra lệnh và ngay lập tức, con gà lửa thực hiện move đúng như tên của nó và mắt phải trong khi Gallade chém một nhát thật mạnh vào mắt trái làm Kronoforce rú lên đau đớn.

"Bọn mi dám...!" Kronoforce rú lên và lao về phía bọn họ nhưng đột nhiên khựng lại như bị hoá đá. Đó là Mew đang dùng Physic đông cứng nó lại.

"Cái - cái gì!"

"Đừng mong ta để mi muốn chiên xào nấu nướng gì thì làm nhá!" Mew nói, nhếch miệng với vẻ tinh nghịch.

Gần một cái, Kronoforce vùng vẫy cố thoát ra. Rồi nó cũng để ý đến Sceptile đang nhảy thẳng về phía mồm nó với tốc độ cao trong khi người nó đang phát ra ánh sáng màu xanh dương. Và nó đã được mega evol lúc nào không hay.

"Hoà nhịp đập và làn gió đến tốc độ tiến hoá tối đa nào. Sceptile, Accel mode on!"

"Scep!"

Luồng sáng xanh tụ lại và tan biến mất để lộ ra một con thằn lằn xanh nhỏ và dài với hai chiếc lá trên mỗi tay nó ngắn hơn nhưng không bè ngang qua như khi mega mà hướng về phía sau với những chiếc gai nhỏ. Khuỷ tay và đầu gối cũng xuất hiện thêm một cái gai màu xanh chứa nọc và chân thon hơn với ở gối chân có hai hạt giống màu vàng. Ngực cũng không có giáp lá mà thay vào đó là đầu thon và nhọn hơncufng với cái đuôi tuy dài nhưng không xum xuê như trước nhưng vẫn còn những chiếc lá nhỏ mà bé. Kéo dọc hết đuôi theo hướng ba góc tam giác.

"Accel...mode!?" Kronoforce chỉ há hốc mồm trong ngạc nhiên. Sceptile lợi dụng thời cơ nhảy vào mồm nó và chặn quyết không cho Kronoforce đóng mồm lại.

"Và đây là điểm yếu thứ hai!" Sceptile nhếch mép. "Cũng như mắt, mồm và nội tạng của mi không hề bọc sắt!"

Dứt lời, Sceptile 'tặng' Kronoforce rất nhiều hạt giống vào mồm từ đòn Seed Flare, có lẽ nhờ vào hình thái đặc biệt này mà Sceptile có thể học được đòn signature move của Shaymin-Sky form.

"Accel mode...chỉ có những loài Pokemon nào đạt được tốc độ cao (A/N: base speed từ 350 trở lên) và có mối liên kết bền bỉ với chủ nhân thì mới đạt đến hình thái Accel. Nhờ vào nó Pokemon có hình dạng mới với khả năng thiên về tốc độ và tấn công tổng lực. Sweeper hoàn hảo..." Rayquaza thì thầm.

"Ha! Ăn hạt giống ngon không? Ta thì chỉ thích ăn hạt dẻ và hạt điều thui!" Hikari/Kazen đâm chọc. Kronoforce quá đau và chỉ ngậm bồ hòn làm ngọt.

"Này thì điểm yếu!"

Dứt lời, Kronoforce lấy tay quật Sceptile nhưng với tốc độ có thể nói là vượt qua Deoxys - speed form đã né được. Nhưng hành động tiếp theo của Kronoforce khiến họ không thể lường trước được.

Với đôi hàm đang mở to, Kronoforce lao về phía sau Hikari/Kazen và Sceptile. Tiger đang đứng khá xa Kenji.

"Ta sẽ cho bọn mi ăn mừng trong dạ dày ta!"

"Chết tiệt...!" Tiger nghiến răng. Anh đã khá mệt rồi nên không còn sức để chạy được nữa.

"Ba!"

...

...

"Tiger! Ta không cho phép cậu hạ mình trở thành đồ ăn đâu đấy!"

'Giọng nói đó...Kazen!?' Tiger nghĩ và ngay sau đó anh cảm thấy có ai nhét một thanh sắt vào tay mình rồi bị đẩy qua một bên thật mạnh khiến anh ngã xuống đất nhưng không sao cả.

Ngoàm!

Người đã đẩy anh ra và thế chỗ anh lại chính là cô cháu liều lĩnh trong thế giới khác đồng thời là một trong những người cậu kính trọng. Hikari/Kazen.

"Ha...không ngờ mi làm vậy đấy..." Kronoforce cười một cách man rợ trong khi mồm đang nhai chóp chép. Rồi cái mùi tanh đó xuất hiện trong không khí.

Máu.

"*nuốt trọn* thịt mi cũng ngon đấy Kazen. Mi sẽ là nguồn năng lượng vĩng cửu cho ta.." Kronoforce nói, liếm mép rồi quay sang nhóm Tiger đang đứng phía dưới với vẻ mặt sốc không thể nào tả nổi.

"Trưng cái bản mặt đó ra làm gì thế? Rồi bọn mi cũng đoàn tụ trong bụng ta thôi!"

"Không...không thể nào..." Sceptile cùng Neo và Gallade trợn tròn mắt.

"Mi..." Tiger nghiến răng ken két và siết tay thật chặt vào cán gươm Aurora Sword mà Hikari/Kazen vừa đưa cho anh. "Mi dám làm thế với Dimensions Guardian ư...? Với...Kudanwarr ư?"

"Rồi sao chứ?" Kronoforce nhếch mép. "Đằng nào sau khi ta tìm được tên Dimensions Guardian còn lại thì ta cũng sẽ nuốt hắn là lên chức vụ mà bọn người gọi là cao quý đó thôi - cái gì!"

Kronoforce bỗng dưng thét lên và ôm chặt phần bụng khu mà Raichu trước đó đã để lại một vết rạch lớn. Aurora sword đang tuôn trào sức mạnh Dragon trong tay, Tiger đã chém một nhát thật ngọt vào đó làm vết thương hở miệng. Mắt anh đang ánh lên vẻ điên cuồng.

"Mi sẽ phải trả giá vì làm nhơ nhuốc cái tên Kudanwarr và những vệ thần!"

"Ti...Tiger..." Kenji khuỵ một chân xuống. Con Blaziken đuối sức cũng chỉ có thể ngồi nhìn.

Nhếch mép, Kronofroce giơ nắm đấm lên đấm thẳng vào Tiger. Quá mệt, anh cũng chẳng thể nào trụ được lâu hơn nữa. Anh nằm dài trên đất nhìn lên Kronoforce với ánh mắt hận thù. Kronoforce chuẩn bị một đòn Dragon Pluse nữa nhưng Mew nhanh chóng bay lại và đỡ hộ anh bằng Protect. Gallade đã được Neo thu vào bóng và cậu nhóc cũng ngã xuống vì kiệt sức.

"Kết thúc rồi sao..."

Không ai để ý đến Rayquaza đang nở nụ cười trên môi...

"Cái nhỏ ngốc đó không dễ chết như thế đâu..."

"Chết đi - hự!"

Kronoforce liền co rút người lại rồi quằn quại một cách đau đớn. Tiger để ý rằng hình như người Kronoforce nóng như lửa đốt và hình như...vết rạch trên bụng Kronoforce đang sáng lên từ lửa.

"Cái quái...AAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
Trong phút chốc bụng của Kronoforce nổ tung. Thịt...(A/N: đoạn này không diễn tả vì có nguy cơ gây ng khác ói mửa). Trong đám khói mọi người đều thấy một cái bóng đen bay ra kéo theo nó là luồng sáng kì lạ.

Nếu như không tại đống máu và chất nhầy với đống azit bao phủ khắp người đầy vết xước và bỏng với nụ cười nửa miệng hé ra một chiếc nanh dài cùng hình dạng của một con rồng trắng thì có lẽ Kazen hiện giờ đã được coi là quỷ rồi. Nhưng đó chính là cô, Hikari/Kazen còn sống và Kronoforce đã...

"Khặc khặc!..." Hikari/Kazen tay che miệng khi cố mà cười. "Hầy, không phải ta đã nói rằng nội tạng mi không hề cụng hay sao?"

"M...mi!..." Phát ra một giọng khàn khàn, Kronoforce cố lấy tay dưng người lên nhưng rồi nằm xuống lại. Không nhúch nhích.

Kronoforce, con thú đã từng là nỗi kinh hoàng cho nhiều người đã chết rồi.

"Ta...chúng ta..." Neo lẩm bẩm không ngăn được cái điệu cười toe toét.

"Thắng rồi!"

Tiếng hô reo mừng của Tiger vang vọng cả vùng trời, rồi Mew rồi Neo cũng như các đối tác Pokemon của 2 cậu cứ reo hò ăn mừng nhảy múa loạn xạ cả lên. Hikari/Kazen đứng cách đấy cũng bất giác cong lên nơi khoé miệng. 'Yên nghỉ đi, Krono...'

"Cám ơn các bạn đã giúp chúng tôi" một giọng nói bất giác vang kiên trong đầu họ khiến ai cũng cảm thấy cơn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng. Còn kẻ thù á? Không đánh nổi nữa đâu!

"Mi là ai ló cái bản mặt ra coi!" Neo "khè" lấy pokeball ở vành đai cậu ra thủ. Chủ nhân của giọng nói kia nghe vậy hốt hoảng chạy ra khỏi chỗ nấp. Đó là...một con Alakazam già khụ đang ngồi thiền lơ lửng trên không!

"Quéc! Oan hồn báo oán!" Tiger không kìm được trỏ ngón tay vào Alakazam rồi kêu lên làm Kenji phải gõ đầu một cái cốp. "Báo cmn oán! Nghiện phim ma nhiều quá rồi đấy!"

"Không, không phải như mọi người nghĩ đâu!" Alakazam gãi gãi đầu mà ngượng, "Thật ra tôi cùng những Pokemon khác đã trở lại bình thường rồi. Thật ra tôi là..."

"Là người giám hộ đời 7 của Sacred Tree of Life chứ gì? Ta đã biết điều này lâu rồi" vâng, một nhân vật đã bị lu mờ giờ đây đã lên tiếng, rồng già Rayquaza

"Người giám hộ!?"

"Vâng" Alakazam cười một cách vụng về rồi lấy tai xoa xoa bộ ria dài thượt. "Tôi đến đây để báo cáo tình hình và chuyển lời từ ngài Xerneas đến Tiger và Neo đây" nói xong từ xau lưng Blue và Sapphira bất tỉnh đang lơ lửng trên không trôi đến chỗ các cậu làm Tiger và Blue hấp tấp đỡ lấy hai người.

"Đừng nói là..." Mew từ xa lẩm bẩm.

"Đừng lo họ không sao cả, chỉ thấm mệt thôi" Alakazam giải thích khi thấy nét lo lắng trên mặt hai người.

"Xin cảm ơn và tạm biệt"

"Cái gì -"

Trước khi Neo có thể dứt lời thì đột nhiên một vòng phép vàng lớn xuất hiện đười chân gia đình Tiger khiến họ không thể nào nhức nhích được. Tiger có thể cảm thấy cơ thể mình đang nhẹ dần đi và cho đang bị dịch chuyển đi đâu đó từng chút từng chút một.

"Đây là!"

"Cánh cổng để các bạn trở về nhà"

Tiger và Neo quay ngoắt đầu về phía Hikari/Kazen. Cô hiện giờ đang giữ một nụ cười buồn trên môi. Đứng sau cô hiện giờ là những người bạn đồng hành của Hikari: Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Flygon và Sceptile đều đang thấm mệt nhưng vẫn cố gắng tiễn họ đi.

"Nhưng ta chưa - " Neo dừng lại khi cha cậu đưa tay lên. "Cảm ơn lòng tốt. Cuộc hành trình kéo dài 3 ngày vừa rồi cũng khá vui đấy Kazen" Tiger nói. Một tia nắng nhỏ của bình minh xuất hiện trên gương mặt anh.

"...Gửa lời cảm ơn và xin lỗi đến những người khác cho ta nhé, Tiger"

"Tất nhiên! Mà cái vụ xin lỗi thì..." Tiger cắm Aurora sword xuống đất rồi đưa một nắm đấm lên. "Nếu muốn xin lỗi thì bữa nào đấu một trận với tôi đi! Tôi mạnh hơn trước nhiều rồi sẽ không thua nữa đâu!"

Cái tên này, tật này mãi mãi không chừa. "Ừm!"

"Tạm biệt!" Neo nháy mắt, cậu không để ý Sapphira trên lưng cậu đang mỉm cười.

"Có lẽ một ngày nào đó chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau thôi nên tui không tạm biệt đâu!" Pikachu nhảy cẫng lên.

"Ngày nào đấu lại nhá Neo! Lúc đó nhớ mà đánh thật đấy!" Lucario không kìm được cũng hùa theo.

"Tất nhiên là vậy rồi!"

Chiếc vòng phép đột nhiên sáng hơn nữa và rồi một quả cầu lớn bao bọc lấy họ rồi biến mất đi. Mang theo sau là những kỉ niệm khó...đỡ.

"Tạm biệt nhá...chú Tiger"

Xerneas, Mew và Rayquaza chỉ đứng nhìn từ xa lặng lẽ rồi biến đi mất hút ở đường chân trời. Alakazam chỉ nhìn về nơi Tiger đã từng đứng rồi liếc về phía Hikari/Kazen. Mỉm cười thật nhẹ, nó biến mất đi. Kéo theo nó là kết giới của Sacred Tree of Life được mở lại nên cây đại thụ ấy dần mờ đi rồi biến mất. Thay vào đó là bãi đá hoang vắng nhưng ấm áp hơn nhờ ánh sáng mặt trời.

Một bình minh mới trên đất Hoenn lại bắt đầu.

Cười khì lần cuối. Tranh thủ khi các Pokemon trò truyện Kazen đã biến mất đi khỏi người Hikari trong luồng sáng hồng. Cô mở mắt, thở thật sâu rồi ngã lăn quay.

"Hikari!" Pikachu, như thường lệ cứ làm quá lên.

"Không sao! Chỉ...buồn ngủ thôi..." Ôm con chuột điện vào lòng, cô nhắm mắt lại và ngủ thiếp đi. Những Pokemon khác của cô không còn biết nói gì hơn nên rúc lại gần trainer của chúng và ngủ lăn quay. Quá mệt mỏi sau một cuộc chiến dài.

Không ai để ý rằng xác của Kronoforce đã biến đi cùng với Kazen.  
~*~*~*~Trở lại thế giới của Tiger, ngoại ô thành phố Sunnyshore~*~*~*~*~

"Này! Tiger tên ngốc kia! Blue! 2 nhóc! Tỉnh cái coi! Đang đi sao lăn ra ngủ thế này!"

"5 phút...nữa..." Neo uể oải đưa 5 ngón tay lên, nói với giọng ngái ngủ.

Venus và Lunar chỉ có thể lắc đầu ở tên nhóc này. Đúng là cha nào con nấy...

"Này có một Trainer rất mạnh trong thị trấn đấy!" Venus hét to vào tại Tiger qua tai Neo.

"Ai ai? Đâu đâu!?" Tiger và Neo ngay lập tức ngồi bật dậy chạy vòng quanh mà kiếm "trainer mạnh" trong khi Blue và Sapphira tỉnh lại và nhìn xung quanh khó hiểu.

"Hả? Khoan đã, không phải mình đang" Lunar cười khì ở cái vẻ mặt của Blue và Sapphira.

"Thật là. Bọn tớ cùng 2 đứa kia mới đi một chút về thấy mấy cậu ngủ hết cả rồi. Hạnh phúc ghê nhỉ?" Lunar lại tiếp tục cười.

"Ê tên Venus kia trainer mạnh đó đâu!" Tiger chạy thẳng lại chỗ Venus và chỉ vào mặt anh. Neo cũng làm động tác y như thế. "Đúng! Đâu rồi - wah!" Neo đột nhiên bị Sapphira kéo lỗ tai.

"Chuyện gì vậy, chúng ta...vừa nãy...mọi chuyện...là sao?" Sapphira vì quá bất ngờ nên không nói được một câu. Neo chỉ nháy mắt.

"Khỏi lo! Mọi chuyện êm rồi! Cứ coi như nó là giấc mơ tuyệt vời đi!" Lại cái điệu cười tỏa nắng mà nắng quá khiến người ta ghét cũng không được.

"Chú Venus! Cô Lunar cứu cháu! Đau đau đau!" Một giọng con trai quen thuộc kêu upys ới phía sau.

"Cho cậu chừa. Tưởng có tớ mù hướng thôi ai dè tên thiếu não như cậu cũng tịt hướng luôn. Làm tớ phải vớt cậu lên" lại giọng một đứa con gái rất quen. Rồi tiếp theo là tiếng gì đó như một thứ rất cứng đập vào đầu.

"Đau à nha Bí đao lùn!"

"Ô, Natsuya và Hikari à? Tưởng 2 cháu bị trượt chân chết đuối chỗ nào rồi chứ! Đỡ phải tìm" Venus đùa với cậu thanh niên đằng sau đang đi cùng cô bạn thân Hikari và Pokemon của cậu, Luxray.

"Không đâu chú. Chỉ tên nay bị rớt xuống biển thôi. Nhưng cháu cũng xuống biển để vớt tên này lên đây này!" Nói xong, cô nhéo Natsuya vào tai một cái thật mạnh.

"Tại con Tirtoga đó tự nhiên bơi đi nên trượt chân chứ bộ! Mà cậu nhìn vậy chứ cũng nặng quá đấy Bí đao lùn" Natsuya châm chọc, thích thú cái vẻ mặt đỏ lên vì xấu hổ của cô bạn.

"Tui không nặng! Người ta nặng về xương nha!" Hiakri đấm phình phị ý vào ngực Natsuya dù biết rằng nó chả làm được gì cậu cả.

"Hai người này. Bởi người ta nói thương nhau lắm cắn nhau đau!" Lunar, Venus và Blue cười ở câu nói của Neo trong khi xem cặp bạn thân có 1 không 2 trước họ.

Tiger chỉ cười mỉm ở khung cảnh trước mặt cậu. Đúng là về thật rồi, bởi lúc đầu họ được Hikari và Natsuya cho vé đi du lịch ngoại ô Sunnyshore mà do số đỏ của cô nhóc kiếm được.

"Này! Không đi mau nhận phòng à cặp uyên ương?" Tiger đùa trong khi nắm tay Blue đi với Sapphira lẽo đẽo đi theo.

"Bọn cháu không phải là uyên ương! Mà ai cho phép cậu nói y chang tớ thế!?" Hai người nói cùng một lúc.

"Bỏ đi. Bọn nó hằng ngày không cãi nhau ăn cơm không ngon" Venus vắt túi lên vai và dắt tay Lunar đi theo.

"Không có mà!" Hai người lại nói cùng một lúc và thế quái nào quay qua choảng nhau. Tiger chỉ lắc đầu, đúng là về nhà thật rồi.


	6. Bonus chapter

Pokemon X: Titans of space.

Bonus chapter. :v

Tiger và gia đình cậu đang ngồi cùng gia đình Venus trong một nhà hàng bên bờ biển của thành phố Sunnyshore. Ăn tối cùng với họ còn có Hikari và Natsuya và Huntelaar, một cậu nhóc lạnh lùng y như ông bố Raike của cậu với mái tóc dựng đứngư màu vàng óng kiểu siêu Saiya. Đang giữa bữa ăn, Neo bống quay sang ông bố của mình mà hỏi nhỏ.

"Bố đã biết trước việc chúng ta sẽ phải dịch chuyển xuyên không gian và gặp Hikari kia không?" Neo hỏi "Nhưng tại sao bố lại…con tưởng bố còn sức mạnh mà. Với lại cái vẻ trẻ con của bố là sao? Làm con mất mặt với Hikari quá."

"Megatropoolis đã thay đổi bố. Nhwung không có nghĩa bố phải thay dôi." Tiger cười "Bố trẻ con thì sao? Thế lại càng tốt."

"Nhwung nói thật…Con không ngờ Kazen vẫn còn sống đấy. Thực sự thì con nghĩ chúng ta đã tiêu diệt Kazen và Raiken một lần rồi mà?" Neo lo lắng

"Thực ra thì…" Tiger lối Neo ra một góc "Kazen và Raiken cũng như cái tên Vôn oát gì đó trong hary potter ấy. Hắn có mấy cái trường sinh gì gì đó. Kazen vvaf Raiken cũng vậy. Sau khi bố tiêu diệt chúng một lần, chúng chia mình thánh các trường sinh gì đó cà chia ra nhiều không gian khác nhau. Chúng ta tiêu diệt được chúng ở đây thì chỗ khác chúng lại mọc lên. Bố không biết có bao nhiêu nhưng…" Tiger lặng một hồi

"Sao ạ?" Neo hỏi.

"CHúng ta không thể tiêu diệt hết chúng cùng lcus được. Đáng tiếc."Tiger cười nhạt "Cái cô Hikari đó là cái cuối cùng."

"Vậy là chúng ta cần đến chỗ cô ấy và tiêu diệt Kazen hoàn toàn à?" Sapphira bất ngờ chen ngang.

"Đồ hóng hớt. em làm gì ở đây?" Neo mắng em cậu.

"Thực ra thì không cần." tiger quay lại bàn ăn và uống một ly rượu "Cô ấy cõ thể tự lo cho mình. CHúng ta không cần lo. Bố đã có phương án dự phòng với Kazen và Raiken rồi."

"Lại là hai cái con đó à?" Venus hỏi nhạt.

"Thực ra thì cháu không muốn đánh thêm đâu. Chúng làm cháu toát mồ hôi." Một cậu nhóc với mái tóc đỏ bù xù nói. Đó là Marshal, con trai Venus nhưng đáng tiếc là con gái Venus, Mercury không đi theo được vì cô bị liệt đôi chân.

"Sao chú không cho cả chú Raike và gia đình đi cùng. Cả Mercy nữa?" Neo hỏi vui.

"Mercury đang ở lại chăm sóc Stelar bị ốm. Raike thì đang mắc việc ở battle frontier." Venus nói.

"Này." Tiger đưa cho Neo và Sapphira hai quả pokaball. Bên trong là một con Magmortar nhưng với đôi tay chắc khỏe và hai khẩu đại bác trên lưng khác hẳn bình thường. Còn quả kia là một con Electivire với hai thanh kiếm đeo trên lưng.

"Tuyệt." Neo và Sapphira nhận hai quả bóng và đưa trả Tiger con Magmortar và Electivire mà họ dùng trong trấn đấu với Hikari.

"Giờ thì con có thể thách đấu Hikari một lần nnuwax rồi." Neo cười toe toét trong khi Sapphira chỉ âm thầm đút quả bóng vơi Electivire vào túi.

"Bài iểm tra thực lực đã kết thức." Cô cười thầm.

"Thách đáu gì tui à?" Hikari lườm Neo.

"Có đánh nhau rồi." Natsuya cười.

"Ờ đánh nhau đi…bố sẽ…" Tiger chưa nói hết câu thì một chàng trai kém cậu chừng bảy tưởi nhảy thẳng từ trân mái nhà xuống và hạ cánh ngay trên bàn ăn đến rầm một cái. Trên lưng cậu mang một thanh kiếm pha lê trắng xanh với họa tiết màu lục và một thanh đao nâu đỏ.

"Chào Draco." Tiger cười "Nếu em để ý thì em đang đứng bên đĩa mỳ xào của anh và anh đang ăn nó đấy."

"Em xin lỗi." Draco vội nhảy khỏi bàn "Nhwung có chuyện khẩn cấp rồi."

"Anh tưởng em đi với ế kĩ thuật dùng kiếm thế nào rồi." Tiger khhoong máy để tâm tới vẻ mặt hốt hoảng cảu Draco.

"ĐÓ là tin buồn thứ nhát. Nhìn anh Raike làm gì kiếm của em nè." Draco chỉ thanh kiếm với thanh đao trên lưng cậu.

"Thiên long kiếm và địa hổ đao. Một cái là phong thủy và lôi, một cái là hỏa thổ và mộc. có gì không?" Tiger nhìn hai thanh kiếm và đao mà Draco mang mà cười.

"Tin thứ hai sốc hơn. Gia đình anh đã đi về quá khứ và nó chẳng hay ho gì. Nếu anh nhìn về hiện tại cử trường không gian đó bây giờ thì…" Draco lưỡng lự.

"Sao thế chú." Neo nhìn ông chú lo lắng.

"Nó đã là ba năm sau và đang có một cuộc chiến." Draco nói "Kazne và Raiken thức tỉnh rồi. Phải đến đó thôi."

"Thật à? Vậy là lại phải đi rồi." Tiger tiếc nuối.

"Con đi với." Sapphira lao lên. Cô rất hứng thú với mấy vụ đấm đá khác vơi ông anh thích ăn cắp vặt.

"Thế là được gặp lại Hikari rồi." neo vỗ tay.

"Tôi ngồi ngay đây." Hikari chỉ mặt mình mà cười. kHó hiểu vãi :v

"Cháu đi với." Natsuya cười "Cơ hội tái đấu Kazen và Raiken đây rồi. Báo thù không?" cậu quay sang Hikari.

"Có đi cũng phải rủ tụi tôi nữa." Một giọng nói vang lên và Raike suất hiện. Theo sau còn có Janine, Red, Yellow, Mercury, Stelar(Dù vẫn ốm khật khừ :v ), Kamek, beast, Swan, Jarrvis, Prometheus, Montana và bộ sau chiến binh cảu đảo Orange.

"Eo đại hội tụ rồi." Blue cười.

"Thế các thánh chuẩn bị lên đường chưa?" Tiger lấy que tăm và áo khoác.

"Đến lúc đi rồi." Tất cả cùng nói.

Mời các bạn đón đọc bộ truyện Pokemon Master Chronicle của tác giả Hikari0506 để biết cái kết của cuộc chiến này.


End file.
